


After

by 61wisampa



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61wisampa/pseuds/61wisampa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard, having someone similar yet different. It kept Marceline stuck walking along the line that prevented her from moving on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Hole

Marceline had lived a thousand years, and through all that time, the feeling of emptiness had never left her. Sometimes it got better—like when she was with Bonnie, kissing like nothing else mattered in Ooo—and sometimes it got worse—like whenever she was reminded that Simon couldn't remember her or that time when Bonnie just stopped talking to her one day. But nonetheless, the void had always been there. Sometimes it just felt a little filled.

So as Marceline stood in front of _her_ grave, she was stunned to feel that she could feel emptier. It wasn't like before when it felt like there was an endless pit in her chest where her heart had been. Instead, there was a black hole sucking out every feeling, every thought, everything that helped her cope through the emptiness.

After being undead for more than a thousand years, it was the first time that Marceline felt truly _dead_.

“Marceline?” Finn, a strapping man by now, hesitantly approached her. Jake was beside him as usual, but his silence was something new. “You should go home soon. It's almost dawn.”

 _Dawn?_ The funeral had been held on an afternoon. The dark clouds had covered the entirety of the Candy Kingdom and a gentle rainfall settled on them. Marceline had made sure that even nature would mourn for _her_ death. It just didn't feel right for it to be sunny when Marceline's light would be extinguished.

“Right.” Marceline finally processed Finn's question enough to respond. She wanted to stay—to just let the dawn break while she was standing there so that they could at least be buried near each other. But she had promised. She would get through this and she would move on, just like all the other times before she met Bonnibel.

When she didn't move from her spot, Finn asked, “Do you want us to come with you? We can hang for a while if you're lonely. I mean, I know this is harder for you than any of us, probably, but it's better if we stick together, yeah?”

She shook her head after a moment. “Nah, Finn. I'm fine. You need to help Belle get settled into her new princess role. I know she's been trained for this but she might be a little overwhelmed.”

“Okay then... if you're sure?” She nodded, and this time sent a smile in his direction for reassurance. “We'll see you later then, Marcy. Take care.”

She kept her smile as they walked back into the castle. She stayed for a moment longer, tempted to break the promise that she made, but she shook her head. Instead, she followed Finn's suggestion, just to ease the man's worries.

Floating felt a little more difficult, as if there was this heavy weight tied onto her feet, but she ignored it. She was pretty sure she had felt this before, and just like the instances before this, she knew it would fade after a couple of decades, and that she'd move on and she won't feel as empty anymore.

* * *

 

_“You want a_ _**what** _ _?”_

_“A child. Not like the gum that ended up mind-controlling everyone. I'm planning on maybe using my own DNA to produce my equivalent of a baby. I'm gonna raise it properly to prevent the incident with Goliad.”_

_“So wait... you're basically gonna... make a baby version of you and raise it to be a princess... like you?”_

_“Exactly.”_

_“So this is your first step in achieving that immortality thing we talked about, huh?”_

_“Don't make it sound like I'm a tyrant who wanted to rule forever. Sure, this baby would be like me, but it would have its own life and legacy. You'll see, Marceline, it would be my greatest creation!”_

* * *

 

“Whoa, Schwabl. Look at all this dust! How long do you think we've been gone?” Marceline's loyal dog only sniffed at his old food bowl, sneezing as the dust tickled his nose.

She knew she would have to clean the place up before anything. That was a down of leaving for so long. There was no one to housesit for her and it was always annoying to have to do chores right after a long adventure.

After the funeral, Marceline had gone home and packed a bag containing her basic necessities and Schwabl. She then wrote a note and pinned it in front of her door, and she didn't look back.

She did what she always had whenever she lost someone. She'd traveled Ooo to forget.

It was easy to leave Finn and Jake behind. Well, not entirely easy but easy in comparison. Although they were bros, Marceline had kept herself from caring too much. She was immortal, and humans and dogs had very short lives in comparison. It was inevitable and she knew it from the moment she met them in her old tree house. Simon was a little harder to leave again. They had made so much progress in the few decades she had stayed. He still didn't remember her but they were friends again—no longer as Simon and Marcy but as the Ice King and the Vampire Queen.

It hurt to leave the few people that she came to love, but it was easier than staying.

The first few days were always the hardest. Everywhere she'd go, Bonnibel seemed to pop into her mind. _Bonnie would like this view. Bonnie would find this interesting. Bonnie would be so happy if I got her this. Bonnie, Bonnie,_ _ **Bonnie.**_

She thought it would get easier just like all the times before, but how wrong she was. Every time she laid down for a brief rest, Bonnibel would come to mind. And every night, she would wake to a dream of the pink princess.

Nothing really changed, even after a few years. All that happened was that she got used to it, to the emptiness that always greeted her when she woke, and to the pain that she carried everywhere she flew to.

She hadn't kept track of time, but she was sure it had been longer than the last time she stayed away—after she and Bonnie fell apart.

Marceline wiped her finger across her dining table. “Huh. With dust this thick I'd say we were gone for almost two decades.” She mumbled to herself. It was hard to get her head wrapped around it. It had been _two decades_. She had actually survived _two decades_ without _her_.

But even after all the time that passed, she didn't feel different. The black hole in her heart was just as strong as it had been, and as she realized that nothing would probably be better again, she let herself cry for the first time after losing Bonnibel.

* * *

 

_“I'm sorry, Marceline...”_

_“How long have you known?”_

_“A few years... that's why I wanted a child, to serve as an heir for when I'm gone.”_

_“If you have it all planned out, then why are you telling me this?”_

_“Because I know what you'd want to do when I die... and I can't let you do that.”_

_“Oh, so now I can't choose what to do with my own life? What, you want me to babysit your kid that would look exactly like you for the rest of her life? That's flippin' beeswax!”_

_“Please, Marceline. I don't care if you never get involved with my heir, but I won't be able to forgive myself if I'm the reason you—that you would want to—”_

_“Die?”_

_“...you still have an eternity before you, Marcy. You'll move on and forget me after a while, and you'll find someone who would be with you the way I wasn't able to... I can't let you give up.”_

_“This is definitely the most cruel thing you've ever asked me do, Bonnie.”_

_“I know.”_

* * *

 

The first thing Marceline did after making her cave house liveable again was to visit Candy Kingdom. She knew it was foolish. Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum no longer ruled the Candy Kingdom—hasn't for two decades now if she had her calendar right. There would be someone else in that tower, someone similar but different. But even if the person in the tower wasn't the one she wanted to see, Marceline was too desperate for anything that would give her Bonnibel back.

When she stepped on the familiar window, she was a little surprised to find that it was left open. Back then, Peppermint Butler always made sure to lock it, but Bonnie would open it again after he retired for the night.

She was suddenly hit by the very familiar sight of Bonnie working late at her desk, a single lamp illuminating the papers she was reading. For a moment, her breath stopped and tears welled up in her eyes. There was something in her chest that filled the black hole that had been there, a foolish hope that the past two decades had been a bad dream and that Bonnibel really was here.

But after a long moment of staring, Marceline began to pick out the differences. The girl's hair was much too short for the princess's usual princess look. Her skin was a few shades lighter and so were the pink bubblegum locks.

Finally, Marceline came back to her senses. It wasn't _her._ Marceline let out a sigh, feeling the black hole in her chest again as she wiped the tears that had run down her cheeks. It was stupid of her to think for even a second that Bonnie was back.

Apparently, her sigh hadn't been as silent as she thought because the girl by the desk whipped her head towards the window.

It took a second, but the new princess suddenly beamed, standing up and exclaiming, “Marceline!” before practically running towards the vampire.

Marceline forced out a smile, cringing a little at the voice that sounded so similar to Bonnibel's. “Hey, kiddo, how's it hanging? Ughf.” She grunted as the princess tackled her into a hug.

“Kiddo? I've been a princess for _twenty years_ now, Marceline! I'm hardly a child anymore.” Even with her words, there was a playful tone in her voice, one that was cringingly familiar.

Marceline let out a snort. “You're what, twenty-eight—”

“ _Thirty_ -eight, actually.”

“— _thirty-eight_ years old, and that's nothing compared to a thousand. That's like baby years old for vampires.”

The princess pulled away, wearing that pout that was _so_ Bonnibel it made her unbeating heart hurt. The girl just narrowed her eyes at her, studying her the same way Bonnie would have, before smiling that same smile and saying, “It's good to see you again, Marceline. I've missed you.”

Marceline could only offer a sad smile. “Same here. I'm sorry about leaving for so long, Belle. I just had to—”

“You were... sad... when mother passed. I get it. You needed to mourn the way you know how.” Belle said, stopping her from having to explain. “You basically raised me, you know? And even if it was never official, I know you loved each other very much. I could only imagine losing someone that important to you.”

“Hopefully, you won't have to for a couple more centuries.” Marceline replied, patting her on the head. “So, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum the Second, what did I miss in the past two decades?”

* * *

 

_“So what are you gonna name her?”_

_“What else? Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum the Second.”_

_“Pffffftt.”_

_“Something wrong with that name?”_

_“Don't you feel weird to have someone with the same name as you? What if I call you, and Baby Bonnibel here thinks it's her?”_

_“That's what nicknames are for, Marcy.”_

_“Nicknames, huh? Well then, as the cool Aunt, I'm giving you the totally awesome nickname... Belle.”_

_“Beautiful, huh?”_

_“Well, she looks like you. How can she not be?”_

* * *

Marceline visited frequently in the Candy Kingdom. Maybe it was her masochistic tendencies, but she longed for those small moments when Bonnibel's mannerisms would show on Belle's—from the way she would smile to the way she would get all excited when she discovered some new science junk. It hurt every time—to be reminded of what Marceline lost over and over again—like scratching at your scabs before the wound completely healed.

“So I found one of mother's old gadgets and it's named Vampire Demobilizer.” Belle asked one day while Marceline absently strummed at her bass, her attention mostly on the princess who was doing princess stuff. She snapped out of her reverie when Belle spoke, hoping that the girl didn't catch her staring. “Can you explain why she invented this?”

Marceline smirked as she floated across the bedroom and stop near the princess. “Tell me your theories first. I bet they'd be interesting.”

Belle narrowed her eyes and Marceline's heart clenched at the familiar expression. “You once got all cray and tried to destroy all of Ooo so mother had to stop you and she used this.”

Marceline laughed, ignoring the pain in her chest. “Good theory, but no.”

Belle let out a very un-princess like noise from her mouth which sounded a lot like a fart. “Then what was it for?”

Marceline let out a big grin. “Let me tell you about the story of Marcy the Vampire Slayer.”

* * *

 

_“I don't believe it...”_

_“Haha! Oh man, this is the greatest thing ever!”_

_“How is this possible?”_

_“Oh yeah, Marcy is the best! Marcy is awesome! Not Bonnie, yeah, not Bonnie~”_

_“...why is my daughter's first word your name?!”_

_“Because I'm awesome, Bon-Bon, and Baby Belle obviously likes_ me _better.”_

* * *

Peppermint Butler rarely called Marceline, even back when Bonnie and her were... close. So being called to the Candy Kingdom Castle because of an ' _emergency'_ was even weirder.

What she never thought would happen though was for Belle to lock herself in her room, with reasons still unclear to her.

“So she just locked her room and... what, refused to see anyone?” Marceline asked the round butler as they made their way to Belle's room one night.

Pepp nodded, a worried frown on his candy face. “Yes. I cancelled all her meetings today, fearing that she might not be feeling well, but even when I'm bringing her food she won't open up.”

She sighed. “How long has she been like this?”

“Since this morning. But I recall she barely ate for the past few days too. It's unhealthy.”

She frowned in thought. She hadn't really noticed Belle acting any different so she was as clueless as everyone else. “Alright. I'll see what I can do.” She said as they stopped in front of Bon— _Belle_ 's door.

Peppermint Butler bowed to her before leaving her alone. When she was sure Pepp was out of ear shot, she knocked. “Hey, Belle? It's Marceline. Can you open the door?”

There was a muffled grumble that sounded like a 'No' from inside the room and Marceline sighed again. “Please, Belle? If you don't let me in, I'll just break down the door. You know how troublesome it is to replace it.”

She heard an exasperated groan before the sounds of the bed creaking and footsteps came. A moment later, the door clicked but remained close. Marceline twisted the knob and the door finally opened.

Once she was inside, she easily spotted the princess curled up in her bed. Or she assumed it was her, seeing as her whole body including her face was under the cover, making her look like a huge lump in the middle of the bed. Marceline gently closed the door and replaced the lock before floating towards her.

The lump shifted when Marceline sat down at the edge. She put a gentle hand on what she assumed would be where Belle's shoulder was and gently said, “Hey. Talk to me.”

“What's there to talk about?” Belle's muffled voice confirmed that she was the one underneath the pink blanket and that she seemed to be upset for some reason.

“C'mon, don't be like that. Are you sick?” Marceline let out a silent breath of relief when Belle grunted out a 'no'. She rubbed the princess's arm comfortingly through the blanket. “Then what's wrong? Everyone's worried about you. Your whole kingdom's going nuts with paranoia. Even Pepp But, who usually doesn't like me, called me as last resort.”

There was a pause before Belle softly asked, “Are you worried?”

“'Course I am, kiddo. So are your Uncle Finn and Jake, B-MO, Lady, and of course, Schwabl. He almost came with me here, but I stopped him. I think he misses you.”

She made a muffled angry groan from under the covers before revealing her face. Her eyes were red and tears were escaping her eyes. She rubbed the balls of her hands violently against her eyes to wipe away the droplets in vain.

Marceline immediately frowned in concern, stopping her hands from irritating her eyes more and cupping her cheek. “Hey... what's wrong?”

She was biting her lip to fight the tears, just like Bonnibel used to. “I... I uh...” She sniffed, sitting up and staring at her lap. “I don't want to be a princess anymore.”

To say Marceline was surprised was an understatement. But she didn't comment on it. Instead, she gently asked, “And why is that?”

“Because I don't want to sacrifice anything.” Belle answered in a small voice. “Being a princess... it's a lot of responsibility, I've known that even before I became the princess. But before, I didn't really mind. I was okay with sacrificing a few leisures for my people. I was fine sacrificing sleep, or my hobbies, but now... now I found something I _don't_ want to give up.”

“Which is...?”

“I think... I think I'm in love with someone...” Belle softly admitted, and it made Marceline's eyes wide. “And I just... this princess thing barely even lets me do anything I want, and all I want is to be with this person and be happy and—”

“Hey, hey,” Marceline gently cut her off, offering her a soft smile. “Who says you can't?”

“But that's what happened with mom!” She protested. “She _had_ to give you up! She couldn't even be in a real relationship with you because so many people disapproved.”

“And who says that's gonna happen to you?” Marceline challenged. “Look, I promise you, I will do my damnedest to make sure you won't have to sacrifice this person, alright? You'll have your happy ever after like those princesses in the old fairytale books I used to read to you.”

More moisture built up in the princess's eyes before they overflowed when she blinked. Marceline's heart broke a little as Bonnibel's hopeful eyes met hers. “Really?”

Marcy had to swallow the lump that formed in her throat, silently reminding herself that this wasn't _her Bonnibel_. She nodded, and tried to look every bit of comforting as Belle needed her to be. “Really. You're not your mom, Belle. She was a great princess, but you are too in your own special way. Loving someone won't change that.”

“Promise?”

Marceline smiled and brought her pinky up. “Pinky promise.”

Belle tilted her head in confusion. “Pinky promise?”

Marce took the princess's hand and linked Belle's pinky her own, saying, “A thousand years ago, this was considered as the most sacred form of promise. You can't break it.”

“You mean, you're bound by some force that will stop you from breaking it? Like a Royal promise?”

“Well, no.” Marceline laughed a little at Belle's even more confused expression. “You can't break it because you won't want to. You make Pinky promises only with people you trust and really care about, so you won't break it because you don't want to hurt the people you love.”

“Oh...” Belle's gaze dropped to their linked pinkies before she smiled. “Alright. Pinky promise it is.”

Once Belle was properly fed and tucked in bed, Marceline settled herself against the headboard and ran a hand against Belle's light pink locks—just the way she used to when the princess was younger. “So... who is this special person, hm?” She felt Belle go rigid, but she didn't react. “Must be someone really awesome for you to freak out like that.”

It took a moment, but eventually, Belle whispered in reply, “Yeah... she's pretty awesome...”

Marceline noted her hesitance and nudged her playfully. “Hey, c'mon, I won't judge. Tell me.”

She stubbornly shook her head. “I don't want to. You might tease me and stuff, and she might figure it out. I want to be able to tell her myself. You might meddle in my still non-existent love life.”

The bed shook with Marceline's quiet laughter. “Alright. But if you need a wingman, just ring me, 'kay?”

Belle hummed contentedly as she snuggled closer to the vampire. “'kay.”

When her eyes closed and her breaths became even, Marceline whispered a soft “Nighty-night, princess,” before flying off into the dark sky.

* * *

_“She really likes your bedtime stories.”_

_“Well, I would hope so, seeing as she refuses to sleep unless I tell her one. And now, I have to come here every night just so she would go to bed... Not that I mind though.”_

_“Oh? And why not?”_

_“It means I get a reason to see you every night too.”_

* * *

“You okay, Finn?” Marceline asked as the now old hero and Flame King stood in front of Jake's grave. Their friend had been buried in Candy Kingdom's Grave of Heroes, where the only other person that was buried was the kingdom's late princess.

Finn let out a huge breath, a few tears still escaping his eyes. “Yeah, man. I mean, it's still hard. He's my brother, you know? Even though we're not related by blood, Jake has been there my whole life. It'll take some time to get used to him not being around, but I'll get there. We all will.”

Marceline gave him a weak punch on the shoulder. “That's the spirit.”

“Was this how you felt?” He suddenly asked. “You know, when Peebs... passed away?”

Marceline stuffed her hands into her black jean pockets. She looked up into the sky, seeing an overcast of grey clouds. Unlike back then, she didn't do anything to make it like that. “I don't know, dude. Bonnie and I never saw each other like that, you know? Not like siblings.” She paused for a moment, feeling the swirl of the endless blackhole that was in her chest. “I've known Bonnie for so long... she's been my only constant in my long life. After everyone I ever cared about died, she was still _right there._ ” She sent Finn a sad smile. “I don't know how you feel right now, Finn, and whether if it's worse or not doesn't matter. All I know is that when I lost Bonnie, the feeling never faded.” She shook her head, trying to shake the welling tears away. “Twenty years and it didn't even get a zilch better. Even losing Simon to the crown faded after a few years of constant travelling.”

Finn seemed saddened by the fact, and from beyond her, glanced at Lady who was talking to her niece. “Is it harder because of Belle? Because she's so much like her?”

Marceline followed his gaze, softening as it landed on the pink princess. “It's not her fault. She's got her mother's DNA. She can't help it if she looks like her. Besides, it's actually kinda nice... like there's always a piece of Bonnie here with us. Belle is her legacy.”

“That she is, Marcy,” Finn agreed quietly, “That she is.”

* * *

_“She... really looks like you...”_

_“She does have my DNA, you know. She has my looks, my intellect, and even a part of my heart... The difference is, she won't do the mistakes I've done. And she'll know love—that certainly was something I had to learn.”_

_“Oh? And what did you learn about it?”_

_“That it's a choice, not just a feeling... and that the biggest mistake you could make in your life is to not choose it.”_

* * *

“SIMON!” Marceline burst into the Ice Castle with a bellow, her breathing ragged from flying so quickly through the frigid snow. “SIMON!”

“Oh, hey there, Marceline!” the Ice King greeted her with a big smile as he ascended the stairs to the castle's main room. “Are you here to hang out with me and Princess Bubblegum? We're playing—”

“I'm _not_ here to play,” Marceline growled because although she loved Simon—crazy or not—there was one thing she would not tolerate him doing. “I'm taking Bubblegum back.”

And that would be kidnapping Princess Bubblegum— _either_ Bubblegum.

Marceline pushed through Simon as she quickly headed to the Ice Castle's dungeon/jail room. “Aw, c'mon, Marceline,” He whined as he followed behind the vampire. “We're playing this game I found in my attic—Cloo Dough. We haven't even finished a round yet! You should join us. We have extra pieces to spare.”

As he talked, Marceline hurried down and only stopped when she saw the princess curled up in the corner of the cell still in her nightgown, her waist wrapped with a cuff that was chained to the floor. She was hugging herself and shivering. For a moment, it was Bonnie that she saw, but when she blinked, Belle was back. Marceline suddenly felt protectiveness washing over her, making her clench her fists.

Ice King wasn't really silent, so when they reached the cell, Belle looked up and was surprised to see Marceline. “Marcy?” she hesitantly asked, “What are you doing here?”

Marceline growled as she tested the jail bars by tugging at it with her hands. Ice King was still rambling, but at least he was distracted. She made eye contact with the princess and said, “Don't worry. I'm here to get you out.”

The relief was obvious from her expression and it only made Marceline move faster. She transformed her arms into their werewolf form and snapped the bars with a pull, leaving a hole big enough for the princess to safely step out.

Marceline also snapped off the cuff around her waist before helping her get out. At the side, Ice King complained about his jail door and having to replace them. Marceline felt tempted to crush the whole prison to snow just so this incident won't happen again but she stopped herself. Right now, Belle needed her more.

“C'mon, Baby B. Let's get you back home, hm?”

Belle nodded, her teeth chattering as she said, “Y-yes. Let's.”

Marceline didn't really dress for the weather in the Ice Kingdom—didn't have the chance to in her haste—but Belle looked so cold that anything would be better than nothing, so the vampire shrugged her red plaid shirt off and handed it to the princess leaving her in her tank top.

Belle's eyes widened when Marceline wordlessly gave her the shirt and shook her head violently. “I can't take this! You must be cold!”

“B, I'm a vampire. I won't get sick or die from the cold.”

“You didn't say the cold won't affect you.”

Ice King suddenly interrupted, “If you want you can have _my_ shirt.” He said, before taking the hem of his clothing and lifting it up.

Thankfully, Marceline stopped him in time with a hiss. “Stop that!”

“Whaaaat? I was just trying to hel—”

“Don't talk to me!” the vampire shouted, her eyes glowing green in anger, “You promised me you won't kidnap Princess Bubblegum, and you broke that promise! Right now, I am v _ery_ mad at you so don't even try to approach me until I go to you first. You are not allowed to step into Candy Kingdom or else I'll kick you out myself. _You get me?_ ”

Ice King wordlessly nodded, and Marceline took this opportunity to sweep an arm under Belle (who was now wearing her shirt) and carry her in her arms before flying off.

The Candy Kingdom was already in view when Belle finally had the courage to break the tense silence that settled between them. Hesitantly, she asked as her grip tightened around Marceline's neck, “Are you alright?”

The vampire let out a scoff. “You're asking _me_ if I'm alright? You're the one who got _princess_ napped.”

“I'm fine.” She insisted. “He didn't do anything to harm me. He's just lonely. Especially after his wife died a few years ago.”

“Wait,” Marceline stopped, literally halted her flight to look at the princess in her arms in surprise, “Betty's... gone?”

Belle nodded slowly. “Yes. It was few weeks before you came back actually. You didn't know?”

“I...” Marceline trailed off, her face shifting from sadness to guilt to anger in seconds, “Ugh! I'm so stupid! I can't believe I did it again!”

Belle yelped when the vampire suddenly shot off through the night sky again and held Marceline's neck tighter. With the speed they were going, she could barely even open her eyes and it was only when Marceline brought her down on her bedroom's balcony did she manage to speak. “Did what, Marcy?”

Marceline ran a hand down her face exasperatedly before floating down and sitting on the banister. “I ignored him. I hadn't seen him in more than twenty years and I didn't even visit him. Stupid. Now I'm the one who owes him an apology.”

“It's okay,” the princess put a comforting hand on Marceline's shoulder and squeezed her knee gently with the other. The vampire met Belle's eyes, guilt swimming in her green orbs. “I'm sure he'll forgive you if you apologize. He might kidnap me sometimes but he's not a bad person.”

Marceline frowned. “Does this happen all the time? How did I not know?”

Belle bit her lip. “Not _all the time_...” when Marceline gave her a hard stare, she sighed, “Only once or twice every few months. Uncle Finn usually gets me out in no time because of the emergency pendant that mom gave me, and other times I could get away myself in just a few hours. Sometimes, I even return to the castle and Pepp would be surprised I was gone at all.”

“And you never mentioned this to me before because...?”

“I didn't want to worry you. It's no big deal.” She insisted. “And... Finn may have mentioned you going banaynay if you ever find out what Ice King has been doing.”

Marceline let out a huge sigh as she took the hand on her shoulder into her own. “You gotta tell me these things, okay? Even if it's just a suitor who's a little too insistent... I want to know. I can't handle coming to your room again and finding out you're missing. I need to protect you.”

For some reason, Belle's eyes dropped in what seemed like sadness. “Because mom asked you to?”

“Because I love you and care about you, and I can't lose you.” Marceline answered, and the princess's eyes looked a little more hopeful. She brushed a pink lock from Belle's face before continuing. “So don't hide these things from me again, okay? Promise me?” she asked as she held out her pinky to the princess.

Belle smiled softly as she locked her pinky with Marceline's. “Promise.”

* * *

_“Hey, Marceline?”_

_“Yeah, Bonnie?”_

_“I'm sorry.”_

_“For what?”_

_“For hurting you all those years ago... for sacrificing you for my people... for not loving you the way you deserved to be loved...”_

_“Shh... you know I forgave you for that a long time ago... and you loved me just fine with all your responsibilities. There's no need to apologize.”_

_“But I wanted to be so much more with you... we've lived for so long, but now I wish we had more time...”_

_“Me too, Bonnie... me too...”_

_“Promise me one thing?”_

_“Anything.”_

_“Move on. Find someone new to love, someone who could do everything I wasn't able to.”_

_“You're still asking me that cruel request?”_

_“Please?”_

_“...I promise.”_

_“Pinky promise?”_

_“...Pinky promise.”_


	2. Fairy Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Belle was young, she fell asleep to fairy tales and lullabies by her most favourite person in the world.

When Bonnibel Bubblegum the Second was coronated, it rained.

The person she called mother was buried, and the woman that loved her mother seemed to die as well.

She didn't understand why her coronation had to be right after the burial, but her mother had insisted before she died—instructions left written on a note on her bedside table when they found the monarch in the arms of a frozen vampire. It took more than an hour to pry Princess Bubblegum's body from the vampire's arms, but once they did, the vampire barely moved. It was as if a statue had replaced her instead and only moved or talked when prompted.

The funeral was a quick thing—sadness wasn't good for the Candy people. The morning was spent arranging a small but elegant ceremony, and by noon, they were all walking towards what she would later decree the Grave of Heroes. The sun was bright, and the sky was clear when they started their march from the castle, but by the time they reached the land where Princess Bubblegum was to be buried, it was raining.

When speeches about the great First Princess of Candy Kingdom were done, the coronation followed. Most that attended the funeral immediately left to shield themselves from the rain. Some lingered a little longer, but one remained.

“Belle?”

Princess Bubblegum the Second turned her head to the caller, seeing whom she had grown up calling Uncle Finn and his brother Uncle Jake. They both wore sad remorseful expressions and she disliked it, yet at the same time welcomed it. It hurt to see the her family in pain, and yet, she was glad they shared it all the same.

“Yes?” she replied as quietly.

Finn jerked her head a little to the direction of the castle, beckoning, “We have to get to your coronation. Your people are waiting.”

She frowned at this, before turning to look back at the lone figure that was left in front of her mother's grave. She had known since she was little that Marceline was someone very special to her mother. And as much as they were all hurting, she knew that Marceline hurt the most.

“What about her?” Belle asked the two heroes without looking back at them. Marceline had been there when she was born and every step as she was growing up. She didn't want the vampire to be left alone.

A warm hand settled on her shoulder, and she turned to see Finn give her a sad smile. “Marcy just needs to process things. For now she just needs... time.”

She didn't like that idea. “But—”

“C'mon, Bellyboo.” Jake interjected this time. “Just leave her alone. I know you don't like it, but that's how Marcy deals with her emotional junk. She just needs some space.”

She was ready to retort when Finn cut in. “We won't leave her alone for long, Belle. I promise.”

She bit her lip and looked back at Marceline who hadn't moved an inch. Finally, she sighed, “Alright. Come with me to cheer her up tomorrow night?”

The two heroes sent her smiles, and for now, that was enough for her to get through the coronation.

But when the night came the next day and all they found was a sloppy note saying goodbye, she regretted not saying anything to the person she looked up to the most after her mother.

* * *

 

_“Mom?”_

_Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum paused from her paperwork to look at her daughter who was reading a book, while lying on her stomach, on her bed.“Yes, Belle?”_

_The little princess looked at her with a pout. “When is Marcy coming back?”_

_Bonnibel giggled at this. “You really like her, huh?”_

_Belle nodded eagerly. “She's sooooo cool.” She jumped up, suddenly full of energy. “She's really good with her bass, her voice is really pretty, and she tells me fairytales before I sleep! And she scares the Banana Guards with me for fun. She's even cooler than our science experiments!”_

_In response, Bonnibel could only smile widely. “She is, isn't she?”_

* * *

 

Twenty years passed and Belle still dreamt of the sound of bass and silly fairytales. Candy Kingdom was as rich and strong as ever, but it almost seemed irrelevant compared to her wait for the Vampire Queen.

During the first weeks, Belle visited Marceline's house everyday. She would stay outside for an hour every night before bed, and then fly back to the Candy Kingdom on the Morrow, determined to go back the next day.

But soon, princess work started piling up and she could no longer afford her nightly visits. She instead visited every week, then every month, until it became apparent to her that Marceline won't be coming back any time soon so she just stopped coming all together.

So when she found Marceline standing on her window with a wistful look on her face, she couldn't help but tackle the vampire into a hug.

She didn't let Marceline explain why she had been gone so long. There was no need. And although it had hurt when the vampire left, she at least understood why Marceline had.

After the initial greetings, they snuck into the kitchen to make tea and to grab some snacks (some crackers for Belle and strawberries for Marceline) before going back to what had been her room for the past twenty years. Marceline then flew them both to the roof of the tower to have some sort of picnic, and all the while, Belle told the vampire about Candy Kingdom and its progress.

“You run a tight ship here, Belle,” Marceline noted as she looked at the Candy Kingdom below them. After another moment, she smiled at the princess and Belle silently wondered why it made her gum heart jump in her chest. “I'm proud of ya, kid. And I'm sure your mom would've been too.”

Belle smiled back. “Thank you, Marceline.”

They were mostly quiet for the rest of the night until Belle was too tired to stay awake. But even then, her heart rate had not slowed down, and the vampire's smile was the last thing that she saw in her mind before sleep claimed her.

* * *

 

_“Belle?”_

_The young princess looked up from her work at her mother's call. “Yeah?”_

_Bonnibel sat down on the young princess's bed, patting the place beside her to invite her daughter. Belle blinked in confusion at her mother's serious behaviour but stood from her desk and sat where she was prompted._

_Softly, as if bringing up a sensitive subject, Bonnibel began, “You know how you were made, right? That we share the same DNA, that's why we look so much alike?”_

_“Of course,” the young princess answered, a soft frown making its way to her face, “You've told me this before. You modelled me after everything that you are. I can even communicate with Uncle Neddy as if I was part of the Mother Gum.”_

_“Right.” Bonnibel let out a sigh. “But there's something else I have to confess.”_

_Belle waited._

_“I realized that it wasn't just my physical properties that was copied to you,” she began, “Even the... other things... they'll affect you as well.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“What I mean is,” Bonnibel avoided her gaze, “My mind, my emotions, they were copied to you as well to some extent. I guess that's why you were such a prodigy when it came to science.”_

_“Is that a bad thing?”_

_“That you obtained most of the knowledge I already have?” Bonnie shook her head, “No. In fact, that's a really good thing. You won't make the mistakes I've made when I first became a princess.”_

_“Then what's the problem?”_

_Bonnie sighed again. “This is more about what you feel.”_

_The younger princess's brows crinkled in worry. “What... I feel?”_

* * *

 

“Marceline!” Belle hissed as she ran after the flying vampire. Marceline merely cackled as she sped up. “Marceline! You can't just go around scaring every Banana Guard to death! We actually need some security at night!”

Belle ran around the corner where Marceline had flown and abruptly stopped when she almost collided with the vampire. Marceline had an eyebrow raised as she scoffed, “Right, like they're actually of any use if something dangerous tries to break in.” She put her arms behind her head, leaning back until it looked like she was lying on an invisible hammock. “If you ask me, I'm probs your best bet. I can guard you better than a hundred of those fruit candies.”

“It's not about actual protection—I can protect myself—but appearances! Bad dudes are less likely to try if they see a hundred guards rather than none.”

Marceline made a sound that sounded like a fart. “Whatevs. You found it funny though.”

Belle bit her lip. “That's not the issue. What I'm sayi—”

“You didn't deny it!” Marceline grinned, gleefully floating closer to her and poking her sides, making her squirm. “Admit it, you find it just as funny as you did almost thirty years ago.”

She couldn't help it. A smile broke out of her face. “Oh fine. It was... a little funny.”

Marceline gave her a deadpanned look. “A little funny? Didn't you see those Banana Guards tripping over each other's _peels_?”

Belle burst out laughing as she was reminded of the event. “Oh yeah. That was hilarious. I would need to take care of their bruising and peeling tomorrow though.”

It seemed like Marceline was going to say something but was interrupted by the noise of more Banana Guards approaching them. They shared a brief look before Marceline swooped down and carried the princess in her arms, flying away right before the Banana Guards turned the corner.

They shared a quiet laughter as they watched the guards fumbling around terrified before Marceline floated them up to Belle's tower.

They didn't bother hiding their snickers once they were high enough. When Maceline dropped Belle off on her balcony, the princess was still giggling. “Oh glob, I haven't had that much fun since I became the princess!”

“Whaaaat?” Judging from Marceline's tone, she was shocked and disapproved of it. “You can't be serious. What have you been doing for the past few decades when you're bored? Science?”

Belle huffed and crossed her arms. “I'll have you know, Science is very fascinating. My experiments can range from chemical imbalances that cou—”

Marceline interrupted by letting out a really loud farting sound from her mouth. “Science stuff, meaning you stayed inside your lab for an un _glob_ ly amount of hours and went out only when you're about to pass out from exhaustion. Am I right?”

Belle opened her mouth to retort, but realized she could think of no instance that didn't agree with the vampire's statement.

Marceline grinned at her lack of response. “See?”

Belle grumbled to herself, narrowing her eyes at the vampire to show how annoyed she was. But Marceline only laughed at this before floating down onto the banister and picking up her bass that had been leaning against it. She started playing a soft tune, humming to it, the sound beckoning the princess to sit in front of the vampire and just watch her play just like Belle used to do when she was younger.

Belle was immediately distracted then, her gaze occasionally drifting from Marceline's deft fingers plucking the strings and her lips as they sometimes whispered words and lyrics with her beautiful voice. Belle loved Marceline's songs. She grew up with them, and during the years after her coronation, when stress and loneliness were her only companions, she would recall the songs that Marceline used to sing to her. It was her sole comfort for years.

Hearing it again after so long was almost surreal. She closed her eyes, letting the music take over her mind and committing it to her memory as much as she could. Before long, she found herself being lulled to sleep, snapping awake only when Marceline put a hand on her shoulder.

Through her bleary eyes, she could see Marceline smile at her softly, “C'mon, little princess. I think it's time for you to sleep.”

Belle was too comfortable to be bothered to stand up, so instead, she stretched her arms out to the vampire while sending her a sleepy pout.

Marceline laughed softly at this but carried her nonetheless. Belle felt herself being settled down onto her bed and being tucked in, but before Marceline could go, she grabbed her wrist and mumbled, “Can you sing me to sleep? I really missed your songs.”

Marceline brushed a stray strand of Belle's hair away from her face. “Of course, Baby Belle. Anything for you.”

Belle felt Marceline sit down beside her, and a moment later, the deep sound of the bass and Marceline's lovely voice reached her ears.

“ _Let's go in the garden. You'll find something waiting  
Right there where you left it lying upside down...”_

It was a lullaby that Belle knew well. Marceline had told her when she was younger that she didn't write it, but never revealed who. All Belle knew was that it was someone important to Marceline, and that she'd often get this wistful look in her eyes whenever she sung it.

“ _...Everything stays right where you left it_  
Everything stays but it still changes  
Ever so slightly, daily and nightly  
In little ways, when everything stays.”

“I really love that song,” Belle murmured as Marceline continued to play her bass.

Marceline didn't stop, even as she replied in a teasing tone, “Weren't you sleeping?”

“I was going to but...” she hesitated before shifting closer to the vampire and pulling Marceline's leg into a half hug, “I wanted to spend a little more time with you.”

Marceline was silent after that, her fingers also halting from playing her bass, and the princess feared that she may have said something that upset the vampire. But then a hand settled on Belle's head, running down the princess's hair before Marceline spoke, “I'll be here when you wake up. So sleep now.”

Belle's grip tightened slightly, nodding. Marceline began the lullaby again, but this time, humming the tune instead of playing it.

* * *

 

_“What... I feel?”_

_Bonnie looked at her daughter almost guiltily. “Yes, Belle. What you feel is... not completely yours alone.”_

_Belle only looked more confused. “I don't understand.”_

_“You know how you instantly trusted Finn and Jake when I told you they're my champions? But then felt really annoyed when you met LSP the first time? Or how Marceline is basically your favourite person in all the worlds?” Bonnie began to explain, “Those initial feelings, they were from me.”_

_“From... you?”_

_“You have a part of my heart, Belle. And I meant that in the metaphorical sense. You'll feel the same way that I feel about people—friendship, hate, loyalty... love.”_

_Belle shook her head. “I still don't understand why that's a bad thing.”_

_“It's a bad thing because you're you, Belle.” Bonnie put a gentle hand on Belle's cheek. “I don't want you to think you're just a clone I whipped up from my lab so I can still rule over Candy Kingdom when I pass. I may have thought that initially, but you've grown so much... you're my daughter, not my replacement.”_

_Slowly, her mother's implications dawned on her, “When you said love... did you mean...?”_

_“Yes, Belle,” Bonnie sadly confirmed, “Even romantic ones. And I'm sure you know how I feel about..._ _**her** _ _.”_

_“But... I don't see her that way! There's no way I can. She's like a second mom to me!”_

_“I know, but once you've matured, I'm almost certain that will change. You'll fall in love with her the way I did.”_

_“But—”_

_“But you don't have to stay in love, Belle,” Bonnie put a hand on her daughter's, smiling reassuringly at her, “Love is a choice, and if you don't want to, you won't have to.”_

_“Why would you tell me this then?” Belle asked, “If I can change my feelings when the time comes, why did you have to tell me?”_

_Bonnie averted her eyes._

_Belle stared at her. “Do you_ _**want** _ _me to stay in love with her?”_

* * *

 

“No...” Belle shook her head as she paced around her room distraughtly, “No, no, no...”

She wasn't sure how long she had been biting her nails, but they were all now blunt. She would need to trim them properly later.

But right now, there were more pressing matters.

“This can't be happening,” she mumbled to herself, “There's no way. I see her as a second mom... Well, a really childish one but still.”

Belle had known had known the possibility; it was something that her mother had warned her before she became a princess. But she had never really worried about it until now. She hadn't even considered it to actually happen. She had known the vampire all her life, and two decades without the undead monarch didn't really encourage any sort of _feelings_ for Marceline. But now, mere months after Marceline came back and Belle already couldn't stop thinking about her.

Her voice. The way she smiled softly at Belle. The way she played her guitar so soulfully. The way she held Belle whenever she flew them somewhere. Her fangs when they touch her tantalizing lips when she—

“Oh glob,” Belle halted, suddenly freezing at her realization, “ _Oh glob..._ ”

Belle didn't know what to do. Because the confusing feelings she'd been having for the vampire was finally clear as day.

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum the Second was in love with Marceline Abadeer the Vampire Queen.

* * *

 

_“I'm not asking you to.”_

_“You didn't deny it!” Belle pointed out, looking in disbelief at her mother. “How can you even think that? Isn't she your lover? Why would you want your daughter to hook up with your own girlfriend?!”_

_Bonnie put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, trying to calm her down, “Please understand, Belle. I didn't plan this. But I do know it's gonna happen and... and if it will help the two of you be happy when I'm gone... then how can I not want it?”_

_Belle just shook her head frantically. “No. No way. That's just—”_

_“You don't have to.” Bonnie repeated, bringing her daughter into an embrace. Belle settled in her mother's arms when Bonnie gently stroked her hair. “I'm sorry for bringing it up. I'm not forcing you into anything, but I want you to be prepared. You need to be able to understand what will happen to you because of my mistake.”_

_Belle was silent for a moment before she whispered. “Am... am I a mistake?”_

_“I'm really on a bad roll today, aren't I?” Bonnie stated softly as she pushed Belle away just enough so she could hold her daughter's face in her hands. “Belle, you are the single greatest thing I have created. You are not a mistake and no one will ever think that. Understand?”_

_With the reassuring way Bonnie looked at her, Belle could never doubt her mother's words._

* * *

 

When the realization finally sunk in, Belle became restless. She was distracted and jittery, and she barely even had time to herself because she was trying to get her mind off of it by burying herself in work.

It wasn't very effective though. Once in a while she would catch a glimpse of something red, or hear random deep sounds that resembled that of a bass, and instantly, she would be once again reminded of the Vampire Queen.

The more she thought about her, the more she came to accept her own feelings. Marceline was a very kind person for someone as old as her and she always put Belle in her priority. She was beautiful and talented, and the way she smiled always sent butterflies to the princess's stomach. Her voice was something Belle could listen to all day and not get tired of. And most of all, Marceline was one of the few people who genuinely cared about her—not because she was a princess.

In her heart, she knew that even if she lost her title, even when the Candy Kingdom fell, Marceline would be right there with her. The vampire was loyal, and above all, loved the people she cared about unconditionally. She had seen this with her own eyes back when she was a little kid. Even with the Ice King crazy and the fact that he didn't remember her, Marceline would go to great lengths to keep him safe. It was just the same with her mother.

...just the same... with her mother...

Belle's mother had once mentioned that she was forced to quit being the princess because the Candy people was fooled by a wax fraud to vote against her leadership. She lost her kingdom and her people, but even after all that, Marceline remained beside her.

Marceline, whom she had stopped talking to because of her princess duties and because some of her people disapproved.

It was never a secret to Belle that her mother and Marceline had feelings for each other. It had been so obvious, but they never became official—all because her mother was the princess. Even though they were able to rebuild their friendship, they didn't become anything more. There were too many factors, too many hindrances that a relationship between them couldn't work.

So who's to say it wouldn't be the same if Belle did follow her mother's wishes and attempted to be with the vampire?

Belle was just about to start another day of endless princess work when she realized this and instantly froze. She had to sit down on her bed as she realized that all the time she spent trying to accept her feelings for the vampire was for naught. Why even consider being together with the person she had undoubtedly fallen for if it would never happen anyway?

It... hurt. It hurt so much that her eyes watered at the mere thought of it. Briefly, she wondered how her mother and Marceline was able to handle it. They had to dance around each other for decades, being a little more than friends but less than lovers. It was a line they could never cross, and Belle didn't think she could do the same.

So as childish as she knew it was, her reaction was to lock herself up in her room and wish for one of those fairy godmothers in her bedtime stories to make her _not_ a princess. She briefly thought that trying to make herself stop being in love with the vampire _should_ be statistically more probable, but a single reminder of all those days trying, and she knew wishing for a fictional being was more likely than trying to get rid of her feelings.

But of course, Peppermint Butler just had to call Marceline to get her out of her room. The vampire didn't even need to do much to convince her to unlock her door. It was embarrassing, how much Marceline seemed to have a hold on her.

She couldn't really lie to Marceline, so she opted to omitting the whole truth. She didn't know if she should be happy or sad that the vampire didn't even seem to consider that Belle might be talking about her. It was probably for the best that she didn't. It would do Belle good to keep her feelings hidden for as long as she could. It was obvious that even after two decades, Marceline still loved her mother. But the way Marceline reassured her, the way that she promised that Belle would have her happy ending brought illogical hope in her.

It was almost as childish as wishing for a fairy godmother, but Belle believed Marceline anyway.

“Did you ever wish that Mom wasn't a princess?” Belle asked from the small dining table as she watched Marceline float around the kitchen, fixing a dinner up for her. It was devoid of any of the staff after being shooed away by the insistent vampire.

Belle noticed Marceline's shoulders tense by the stove, but after a moment, she moved pan towards the sink, draining the water before putting the pasta on a plate. It only took a few seconds to put the sauce on it and serve it to Belle. Spaghetti, her mother's favourite dish.

Belle took the fork that Marceline offered to her but ignored the food in front of her. She watched the vampire sit across from her, waiting for the vampire to speak.

“A few times, yes,” Marceline answered, her eyes fixed on her fiddling hands on the table. “Your mom built this kingdom up from the ground and I was there to help her. I knew her before the crown and the fancy balls with the fancy dignitaries. We used to spend so much time together before all of this and... and I guess I missed that.”

There was so much longing in Marceline's face that Belle had to look away. She quietly mixed the spaghetti in front of her, hoping Marceline would continue.

“Bonnie wanted to be a princess. I know she didn't expect her kingdom to flourish this much, but she was so happy with it.” When Belle looked back, there was a gentle smile on Marceline's lips. “Being a princess was a part of her. So even though it took a lot of her time, I wouldn't want to change it. I couldn't seriously wish for anything that would make her unhappy.”

“Even if it meant you couldn't be with her?” Belle asked tentatively.

Her question gave Marceline a pause, but after a while, she said, “Sometimes, Belle, you love someone so much that you can endure anything if it meant making that person happy. You can endure not being with her... as long as you get to be beside her.”

Belle didn't know how to reply to that, so she averted her eyes once again and stirred her spaghetti.

“Eat.” Marceline suddenly said. Belle wasn't ignorant of the forced neutrality in her voice. She was sure Marceline was on the verge of crying. “Pepp told me you hadn't eaten since this morning. And once you finish that we'll get you to bed. I'm sure your tired.”

Marceline stood up and exited the kitchen, not even bothering to float. Belle was left by the table with her spaghetti. She didn't have any appetite, but she was hungry. Twirling her fork in the pasta, she took a forkful of spaghetti and ate it.

* * *

 

_When they got to the princess's chamber, what they found was Marceline clutching her mother's body to her chest, begging the late princess to wake up._

_Belle was almost afraid to approach them. Marceline wasn't crying, and genuinely looked like she was trying to wake Bonnie up. Belle knew her mother was gone, and seeing the vampire's denial only made it worse._

_It was Jake who first tried to approach the two. Everyone else were rooted by the door, watching as Marceline refused to give Bonnie up._

_“She's not dead, Jake!” Marceline's shrill voice resounded in the room, making them all cringe. “Can't you see she's just sleeping? We just need to wake her up!”_

_Jake was trying his best not to lose composure as he said, “Please, Marcy... You have to let her go.”_

_Nothing that Jake said could make Marceline move, until Finn stepped in and told her, “You're right, Marcy. She's not gone.” He said, stepping close to Marceline. He kneeled beside the bed and laid a gentle hand on hers that was holding onto Bonnie's. “Peebs is still with us, but she's not here anymore...” Slowly, he pried Marceline's hold on Bonnie, coaxing the vampire to loosen her grip. “You need to let her go.”_

_Without a word, Marceline gave Bonnie to Finn in the gentlest way Belle had ever seen the vampire move. The champion carried her in his arms and leaving the room with everyone else to prepare for the monarch's burial._

_Marceline was left in the princess's room staring at the floor. Belle watched her for a moment and waited for the rest to leave before walking up to the vampire and hugging her tightly._

_Marceline didn't even react to her embrace. But even so, Belle squeezed her tighter, a few tears falling as she murmured, “I know you loved her... and I'm sure she was happy that you were the last person that was with her.”_

_She received no acknowledgement from the vampire but that was fine. Marceline needed to process things. But Belle had to help with her mother's burial._

_With one last squeeze, Belle let her go, leaving Marceline alone in her late lover's room._

* * *

 

Belle wanted to blame it on being tired after getting kidnapped by the Ice King, and flying through the chilly night in just her sleeping gown and a shirt, or even on Marceline for saying such misleading words with such a pleading look. But really, Belle knew all she could blame was herself.

Because, with their pinkies locked together in a promise, Belle kissed Marceline.

She thought her heart would jump out of her chest when she felt Marceline kiss back. The kiss was gentle with Marceline's fangs brushing lightly against her lower lip.

But then, she felt Marceline go rigid. It was only then that she realized what she had done wrong and she instantly took a step back, effectively dislodging their pinkies as she looked at Marceline's face.

“I-I'm sorry. I didn't—” Belle swallowed the nervous lump in her throat as she watch Marceline's wide eyes. But she didn't want to take it back. She didn't want to hide it anymore. “I just... I've wanted to do that for a while now and you just said you love me and I got carried away—”

Marceline didn't let her finish. She just shot off through the sky, flying away without a word.

Belle just stared at her disappearing figure before collapsing onto her knees. “Stupid.” She mumbled to herself, because for a second after she kissed Marceline, she actually thought that she may have a chance.

It was the last coherent thing she was able to say before she broke down, sobbing until the sun rose in the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made it obvious last chapter that Belle has a thing for Marcy.... right?
> 
> ANYWAYS, yeah what Peebs did is a little.... cruel. and I honestly don't know why I even wrote this! Poor Belle. Just know that Peebs really didn't mean for that to happen to Belle... it just did. And Peebs just thought... well we should make the most of it! Even if it is a little messed up if you think about it. Thing is, Peebs is very scientifically minded, analytical. She doesn't function with feelings. sooooo.... i really don't know how you guys will feel about this. except for feeling really proud that I was able to write this, i don't what to think about it either.
> 
> Don't worry! I won't kill anyone else after this... although technically, they were already dead last chapter... anyways! hope you stay tuned for the last chapter :)


	3. Pinky Promises

**Chapter III: Pinky Promises**

Marceline was convinced that she was the stupidest person in Ooo.

She was stupid, stupid,  _so so stupid!_

Because for a moment while she was with Belle, she had lost control of her imagination and actually thought that Bonnie had been the one to kiss her.

It was stupid, and idiotic, and so  _so_ unfair to Belle. The fact that Belle could even feel that way about her was just... it messed with Marceline's head. She basically raised Belle and though physically, she and the princess were the same age, it was still very confusing. Imagining it, it was like when Finn's son had a crush on her and confessed. It was cute, but she would never take it seriously.

But it was so hard not to feel that way either. Belle looked so much like Bonnie it  _hurt._ The way she giggles, the way she pouts, her voice, her smile, that little crinkle in her eyes when she's happy...

But Belle wasn't Bonnie. That was something Marceline and Bonnie herself had talked about while Belle was growing up. Belle was her legacy, yes, but she was also her own person. She would make her own mistakes and pave her own path as the second princess of Candy Kingdom and she would not be trapped under her mother's shadow.

But that was exactly what Marceline almost did by actually feeling... s _omething_ when Belle kissed her. That was what she was doing right now when she licked her lips and compared the taste of Belle's lips to Bonnie's.

She was trying to replace  _her_ .

With gritting teeth, she flew harder, shape-shifting to bring out her wings so she could go faster. And the moment she reached her cave, she slammed herself on a large rock, breaking it and smashing the broken pile into smaller pieces. She didn't care if her knuckles bled with every contact, or that her fingers broke with every punch. The physical pain was a welcomed distraction to the hole that was becoming even more evident in her chest.

By the time she calmed down, she was surprised to find that she had been crying, but her hands were too broken to wipe the tears.

* * *

 

“Princess?”

Belle let out a soft sigh, trying to hide the irritation in her voice. “Yes, Pepp?” she asked without turning from her paperwork.

She heard the door close and Peppermint Butler's tiny feet connecting to the floor creating a soft  _tap-tap-tap_ . But she refused to look up. Maybe if she seemed busy enough, he would leave.

“You've been locked in here for three days,” Peppermint Butler pointed out, a worried tone in his voice. “Is something wrong?”

“Everything's fine, Pepp.” She replied. “I'm just trying to get ahead of all this Princess work.”

There was a contemplative pause on Pepp's side before he asked, “Did something happen with Marceline?”

She froze at his question. “W-why would you think that?”

“You're distracting yourself with paperwork,” Pepp said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Belle listened but refused to face the butler. “Your mother had the same habit, except she usually locked herself in her lab for several days without sleep. You're just a little less self-destructive, Belle. At least I can bring you food and force you to bed if necessary. Only one person can ever get your mother out of her science junk when she gets tunnel vision.”

“Marceline?” Belle whispered.

“Who else?” Pepp confirmed. As if there was ever any doubt. “Now I won't force you to tell me anything, but you need to resolve this soon. I don't want to resort to drugging you and tying you to your bed to make you rest.”

Belle turned and narrowed her eyes at him. “I'm pretty sure that's considered an act of treason.”

“Ah, but it was an act with your health's best interest.”

She almost smiled, but it fell short and looked like her lips just twitched. She turned her body to face him fully, setting her hands on her lap as she stared at the floor. “How did you know?”

“While your mother tended to get upset about certain things in her princess work, that hasn't exactly happened to you, and I think Marceline is to thank for that. So it's either Marceline is the reason you're upset, or you're not upset at all.” Pepp explained, taking a few steps forward to and reaching for the papers on the desk. “She brings the fun to you, and you're always willing to go along with it. Your mother couldn't, especially when other kingdoms disapproved of their budding romance, though she always manages to sneak out once she's delivered everything that was asked of her. It didn't really bother me, but I wished they would at least inform me when they'd be gone for a couple of days so that I can think of an excuse to the Candy People and prevent them from panicking.”

Even as Belle listened, she couldn't help but frown as she realized what Peppermint Butler was doing. “Hey, I'm still working on that.” She protested as the butler continued to put away the papers that she needed to sign.

“You are already two weeks ahead of your work, my lady. I think it's alright to stop for tonight.” Pepp stated as he strode back towards the door, carrying the big pile of papers in his arms. Belle didn't really have the energy put up much of a fight.

“What do you think of Marceline, Pepp?” Belle asked. It was something she'd been curious about for so long when she witnessed the way the two interacted. “You don't seem to like each other, but then again, you don't hate each other.”

Peppermint Butler paused at the doorway, saying, “Marceline is a very powerful and very unstable individual who's like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.” He stated. But then he sighed, turning around and continuing, “But she also made our late princess happier than anything in Ooo... and now, she makes  _you_ happy. No matter how dangerous I think she is, I will not disapprove.”

Belle's gaze dropped to her fiddling hands. “I see...”

“Can I ask a question too?” Belle nodded at his inquiry, albeit a little confused. Pepp made the effort of bringing the papers in his chest down to look straight at her. “Do you really love her? Or is it the part of you that's from Bonnie that's saying you do?” Belle didn't answer for a long moment, and this prompted Peppermint Butler to bow and once again head for the exit. “I'll be taking my leave, princess.” But before he could close the door, Belle spoke.

“Does it matter?” She asked, holding Pepp's gaze when he turned around.

Peppermint Butler only offered a smile and asked back, “Does it?”

Finally, he left, leaving the princess alone with her thoughts.

* * *

 

Marceline floated around on her back, staring at the ceiling of the tree house. To Finn, she almost looked like she was floating on water... except there wasn't any water.

“I'm horrible, aren't I?” she mumbled, and if he hadn't been talking to her for the past hour, he would've thought she was talking to herself.

Finn shook his head, despite the fact that she hadn't even glanced his way. “Naw, man.” He said, his voice hoarse with age. He was sitting on the single couch that Belle had given him on his last birthday. Apparently, it was good for his back, and Finn could stand witness to it as he laid back with his head tilted up, his eyes never leaving the vampire. “You couldn't help it. I mean, if I met someone who's years younger than me that looked like FQ, I would probs be attracted to her too.”

“Will you though?” She asked.

Finn thought for a moment. “Okay... maybe not... but this is a different biz. You're immortal, Marceline. It's not like you age physically.”

“Or mentally, or emotionally.” She added with a hint of mockery in her voice. “But that's not the point.” She flipped in the air and faced him. “I  _saw_ Belle grow up. I practically  _raised_ her. Hell, I was in love with her mom, and now I'm... I'm...”

“Attracted to her?”

“Taking advantage of her!” Marceline threw her hands up, doing her own version of pacing but while she was floating. “I'm a thousand years older than her! I  _shouldn't_ even be considering her romantically!”

“Why?” Finn asked.

Marceline's gaze snapped towards Finn in shock, her brows scrunching up into a scowl. “What do you mean 'why'?”

“Why shouldn't you consider her romantically? I mean, sure you're super old but it's not like you actually age,” Finn pointed out, “Hell, if we got together now it would be super weird mostly because  _I_ look super old, not you. Plus, Belle's gonna live a really long time, right? Your ages will surely catch up in a few centuries.”

“That's  _not_ the point, Finn. I mean, didn't you hear what I said? Her mom and I were kind of a thing, and she was there to witness it!”

Finn thought for a moment. “I guess I can see why that would be weird for you.” Finn considered, “So you think of Belle like a daughter?”

“Yes!”

“...a daughter you enjoyed kissing?”

Marceline sputtered, her cheeks reddening. “I-I—t-that's not—it's not like that!”

Finn raised a white eyebrow. “But you told me you—”

“I know what I said!” Marceline exclaimed, cutting him off. “Can't you see the problem? Belle is like a daughter to me but she looks like Bonnie! She looks like her. She smells like her. Hell, she even sounds like her! It's like—like—”

“Like it's Bonnie and not Belle that you kissed?” he supplied, and though Marceline felt a little irritated at how bluntly he put it, she couldn't help but acknowledge that he was right. That was exactly her problem. “Is that why you're upset? Because you think you're not being fair to Belle?” She didn't reply, so he continued. “You know it's not your fault, right? You told me Belle was the one who kissed you. Why are you blaming yourself that you kissed?”

“ _Because_ she's not Bonnie!” Marceline exclaimed, her arms flinging around wildly, “For a moment, I thought it was  _her_ , and I kissed her back! What kind of sicko am I?”

Finn was stunned for a moment. He wasn't really sure what else to reply. “You're not a sicko, Marce.”

Marceline slumped down on top of the table, staring at the old floorboards of the tree house. “She said she loves me.” The vampire murmured. Finn's eyes widened a fraction at the small detail that Marceline had failed to inform him earlier when she first arrived. “What do I do?” She asked with a pleading voice. Slowly, her gaze rose to meet his, showing the unshed tears in her eyes. “I can't love her, Finn. I'm still not over Bonnibel.”

_And she probably never will_ . They were words that remained unspoken, but Finn knew anyway. He could closely relate, seeing as he never really got over the death of his wife. But Marceline had loved Bonnie for longer than he was alive. If a few decades of loving someone made him this bad, he could only imagine how it was for Marceline.

After all, she had probably loved Bonnie for a thousand years. He reckoned she still would for at least another thousand.

* * *

 

_“You two look like you're having fun.”_

_Both Marceline and Belle's heads snapped towards where the voice came from to see Bonnie leaning against the doorframe with a smile. Belle beamed back while Marceline grinned, beckoning the monarch over with a wave of her hand._

_Bonnie approached them and noted with amusement how they look. Belle was sitting on Marceline's lap while the vampire was cross-legged on the floor. Scattered around them were various confectionaries—chocolates, sprinkles, red vines, and such. Both girls were covered with mentioned sweets, but neither seemed to mind._

_Bonnie sat down beside them, inquiring teasingly, “What are you doing, trying to cover yourself with candy?”_

_Marceline didn't stop grinning. “Actually, I taught Belle the wonders of edible greeting cards.”_

_Bonnie's brow rose at this. “Edible greeting cards.”_

_“They're greeting cards, but you can eat them!” Belle remarked cheerfully from Marceline's lap before handing Bonnie a... sprinkle covered redtape weave with pretzel and chocolate shavings text. “Happy Birthday, Mom!”_

_Bonnie briefly glanced at Marceline in surprise before the vampire nodded at her to take the card. Carefully, she took the folded redtape weave from her daughter's hands and inspected it. The front was covered with white chocolate shavings scattered to resemble a huge balloon. There were also mutilated gummy bears that seemed like they were arranged to resemble a candle. When she flipped it open, the words 'Happy Birthday, Mom! Ich liebe dich' were spelled in pretzel pieces. A smile immediately made its way to her lips, and when she turned back to the other two, they were grinning expectantly at her._

_“I didn't realize what day it is, but you remembered?” The two proudly nodded their heads. She couldn't help it, she enveloped them into a tight embrace, making sure that the card in her hand would also stay safe. “I love it. Thank you. Both of you.”_

_Belle giggled happily and hugged Bonnie back._

_“Don't mention it, Bonnie,” Marceline murmured into her ear before pecking a kiss to her neck. “Anything for you.”_

_“Ooh!” Belle suddenly exclaimed, breaking up their group hug. “Me and Marceline also planned a party for you!” she enthusiastically revealed. “We invited aaaalll of Candy Kingdom and Lady and Finn and Jake and everyone! It will be stupendous!”_

_“Is that so?” Belle nodded again at her mother's inquiry. “Well, I guess we should go there now, huh? We don't want to miss the stupendous party you and Marceline organized.”_

_Belle ran ahead of them while they took their time standing up. Marceline didn't float and instead opted to walk beside Bonnie and holding her hand._

_“You know, a four year old kid isn't supposed to be this articulate.” Marceline remarked as they followed the little girl's lead on a much slower pace. “She wouldn't stop talking while we were decorating. She even described the party as supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.”_

_Bonnie let out a laugh while Marceline smirked. “Well, that one wasn't my fault. I believe you were the one who found an ancient copy of that movie and made her watch it. It's her favourite thing right now.”_

_“You sure it isn't because of that big brain of yours?” Marceline playfully asked, tapping Bonnie's temple with her finger lightly._

_The princess slapped the hand away but couldn't stop herself from smiling. “Yes. You're the bad influence, Marceline. Of that, I'm pretty sure.”_

* * *

 

Marceline stood in front of the door of the Ice Castle, too ashamed to even float. She kept raising her hand to knock but never went through it. She kept muttering to herself, psyching herself up so he could talk to the castle's occupant.

But before she could actually gather up the guts, the doors opened and Marceline went face to face with someone a lot shorter than her.

“Wenk.”

“Gunther,” Marceline spoke, a little surprised that of all people, a penguin had caught her. “Uhhh... nice... morning we have...?”

Marceline could swear that the penguin actually rolled its eyes at her, but when Gunther beckoned her inside, she just shook her head and said 'Thanks' which got her a “Wenk, wenk,” in reply.

It had been almost a week since she saved Belle from Simon and consequently yelled at him. (Marceline refused to acknowledge the  _other_ thing that happened that same night.) She had felt guilty because the princess was right, Simon didn't really mean any harm. Marceline kind of blamed herself now. She was too wrapped up in her own grief that she had ignored the only other person that had been a friend to her for all these centuries no matter how much she fudged things up between them. After all they've been through, kidnapping Belle didn't warrant a third degree from her.

So when Simon greeted her with a huge smile, she was too stunned to even stop him from hugging her.

She let out an  _oohf_ sound when he squeezed her, and only managed to speak when he finally let go. “Simon! Y-you're not—you're not mad?” she asked.

“Mad? Why would I be mad?” He asked back as if he absolutely have no idea why.

Marceline blinked at him. “I yelled at you, remember? Like, a week ago! And I got mad at you for kidnapping Belle when I hadn't even visited you in  _decades_ and—”

“Pssssh. That's ages ago! Forgive and forget, you know? Bygones be bygones. What's done is done. Past is past. All that jazz.” Simon cheerily said before beckoning her towards his kitchen. “Now c'mon! Me and Gunther are just about to eat lunch and  _oh boy_ , have I got some mean strawberries stored up just for you!”

Marceline was once again stopped by his words, “You...” her eyes started to water, “...saved strawberries? For me?” It had been  _decades_ since she last visited him. Had he really forgiven her after all she's done? Just like that?

“Well, of course!” He answered like what he was saying was the most obvious thing in the world, “You're my pal!”

This time, it was Marceline who embraced him, wrapping her arms around him tightly and putting her face against his shoulder. Simon made a short noise of surprise but hugged her back, rubbing small circles on her back as she began to sob quietly.

“I'm sorry, Simon.” She mumbled into his shoulder. “I promise I won't ever ignore you again, no matter what happens.”

* * *

 

“Did she talk to you?” Belle asked as she sat on Finn's old couch while nursing a cup of tea. She didn't look up even as she spoke. “Marceline, I mean.”

Finn was once again sitting on his comfy couch, although this time with a Candy Princess instead of a Vampire Queen in front of him. Right now, though, she didn't look much like a princess. She adorned a long sleeved pink hoodie and jeans, and her hair was in pigtails. She looked more like a regular problematic teenager rather than royalty.

He took a sip of the coffee he had prepared for himself. “Why do you ask?”

Belle bit her lip, and Finn noted the similar habit that she has with Bonnie. “I just need to know how she is. She hasn't visited me—the Candy Kingdom in a week. I just—I'm... afraid she might not want to see me anymore.”

“And why not?”

“I...” Belle let out a huge breath, looking far more exhausted than he has ever seen her. “I made a mistake.”

Finn sent her a quizzical look. “A mistake?”

“Yes, I—” she stopped herself, swallowing before she continued, “I did... something that might have upset her and... and she hasn't talked to me since.”

“What did you do to upset her?”

“I... didn't she tell you?”

“Well, she told me what it was that had upset her, not what you think you did that upset her.”

“...then you know?”

“What upset her? Yes. What you did that upset her? No.”

This seemed to confuse Belle. “What? But I thought you knew about—” for the second time that minute, she stopped herself.

Finn asked again. “Knew about what?”

“Uuuugghhh! Can you stop talking in riddles?! The kiss, Uncle Finn! The stupid kiss!” Belle exclaimed, frustration evident in her voice.

“Oooohh, that.” Finn had to stop himself smirking. Belle only ever called him Uncle anymore when she was really frustrated or upset—most of the times, at him.

Belle didn't find the situation amusing though, and she glared at him when she spotted his upturning lips. “This isn't funny! I kissed Marceline, and she ran away! She hasn't come to see me in a week, and when I went to her house, she was gone! What if she left again? What if I made her go this time?” Belle's eyes watered at the thought. “What if she hates me, and I never get to see her again?”

Finn's eyes widened when he saw tears fall from Belle's eyes. Immediately, he stood up, approaching the princess to comfort her. “Hey, hey... don't cry. She doesn't hate you, Bellybun. I'm sure.”

She sniffed. “R-really?”

“Yeah, B,” he settled a comforting hand on her shoulder, “Look, when Marceline came to me, she told me what happened. And she didn't run away because you kissed her.”

She looked almost hopeful at his words. “She didn't?”

Finn had to think for a moment. “Well, not completely.” He admitted. Belle groaned at this. “But she doesn't hate you. Mostly, she ran away because  _she_ kissed  _you_ back.”

Belle shook her head in confusion. “Why would she? I mean,  _I_ wanted it. I kissed her first.”

Finn paused for a moment, considering how he could explain it to her gently. “Belle...” he began softly, “Marceline has loved your mother for a really long time. You know that, right?”

Hesitantly, she nodded. “Yes.”

“And you're basically the physical copy of her.” He said, making her gaze drop down on the floor. “It's only been a few decades, Belle. For an immortal like Marceline, barely any time has passed. Bonnie's death is still fresh for her.”

“Marceline's not over mom,” Belle concluded. She ran a hand down her face as she sighed. “Does she... does she feel guilty that I kissed her?”

“Tons,” Finn mumbled, giving her a look that seemed like he was a little frustrated as well. It looked a little silly with his long white beard and wrinkled face. “Even when I told her it wasn't her fault, or that she couldn't help it, she kept beating herself up over it.” He shook his head in disapproval. “That girl is always too hard on herself, it makes me want to bonk her on the head.”

Belle smiled a little at his words. “Yeah. It's really annoying how she seems to have this belief that she doesn't deserve to be happy.”

“She wasn't like that, you know?” He told her, sitting more comfortably beside her. “Before you were born, she was this really radical dame that just loves playing games on peeps. Heck, when we first met, she scared us out of our tree house for fun! Jake was really scared of her so we had no choice but to leave when she said the house was hers.”

Belle perked up at his story. “She used to live in here?”

He hummed as he nodded. “Lived here for centuries I believe. She left when she and Bonnie had a huge fight. That was about the time that me and Jake were looking for a house. I don't know how long she was gone, but when she came back, Jake and I were all settled here. It's a good thing she let us keep it.” He laughed lightly, his chuckles sounding raspy with old age. “She came around eventually and she became one of our best friends. The four of us were really smashing for a while, you know? Going to adventures together and all that jazz...” Finn's enthusiasm faded as his smile saddened. “Then... we found out about Bonnie...”

Belle couldn't help but listen intently as he continued.

“I think that was when Marceline started losing hope, now that I think about it.” Finn said sadly, “When Bonnie told her, she came to me crying. She went on this destructive spree and almost half of the tree house was broken. And during that time, there's something that she said that I could never forget— _everyone I ever love either dies or leaves me._ ” He slumped on his seat, as if the mere thought of it saddened him. “I really hated myself that time because I couldn't think of anything to tell her that will make her feel better. I mean, I know I'll eventually die too, you know? I couldn't even tell her I would be there for her because I know that after a while, I won't be.”

Belle didn't know what to say.

“Look, Belle, I know you love her, and that it hurts that Marcy doesn't feel that way about you. But please be patient.” Finn pleaded as he held her hands between his own. “You're the only one she'll have left.”

* * *

 

 

_Bonnie huffed as she stomped around the Candy Castle's halls. “Marceline! Belle! Come out this instant!”_

_Giggles resounded quietly from afar and the princess dutifully followed the sound. She walked around until she pinpointed the occasional laughter from an unused room with only a closet and an uncovered bed inside. She heard shushing sounds when she opened the door, and she immediately stalked towards the closet where the sounds came from. With one swift move, she opened the closet with both hands, revealing Belle who was floating in air._

_“Yay! Mom found us!” Belle exclaimed happily, throwing her hands up in the air with glee._

_Bonnie lifted a hand to rub her temples. “Marceline, stop being invisible. I know you're there. You're holding Belle for Glob's sake.”_

_Marceline reappeared behind Belle with a grin as she continued to hold the ten-year old in her arms. “Yay, you found me!”_

_Bonnie merely sent her a glare._

_“Uh-oh,” Marceline said as she shifted Belle in her arms so she could talk to the little girl. “Looks like we're in a bit of trouble, Bellybean.”_

_Belle's face immediately crinkled in horror. “Oh no!”_

_“You two aren't in a bit of trouble,” Bonnie said, making the other two sigh in relief. But then, she added, “You two are in_ _**humongous** _ _amounts of trouble.”_

_They both flinched when Bonnie's tone hardened. She crossed her arms and glared at them until they stepped out of the closet and sat on the bed. From then, she began pacing in front of the two guilty patrons._

_“What did I say about scaring the Banana Guards?” Bonnie asked. The other exchanged a quick glance. “Well?”_

_Being the older one, Marceline opted to answer. “To... not... do it?”_

_“Why yes, Marceline, you are correct!” Bonnie said sweetly in that passive aggressive way of hers, making the two tense up. “And what did I say about doing pranks on the guests, Belle?”_

_In a soft voice, Belle answered. “To not do it...”_

_“Alright,” Bonnie's voice was light, making them all the more nervous. “Now that we've established the fact that you both know what not to do,” her voice suddenly became hard, “_ _**Why** _ _did you do it?”_

_Belle flinched at her mother's angry voice, and when Marceline saw tears welling up in the little girl's eyes, she immediately went to defend the girl. “Whoa, Bonnie. This isn't Belle's fault. It was my idea, okay? She didn't do anything wrong.”_

_“No, Marceline. She willingly went along with you. She's at fault as much as you are.”_

_“She's just a kid, Bonnie!” Marceline defended, standing up in front of Belle. “She shouldn't be subjected to those boring princess meetings with those stuck-up royal dignitaries. She's supposed to be playing and having fun like any other kid.”_

_“She is going to be the next princess of the Candy Kingdom, Marceline,” Bonnie replied in a stern voice. “She's not like any other kid.”_

_“Didn't you see her during that meeting? She was miserable! I couldn't just stand there and watch her get swallowed by your dingdong meetings!”_

_“She needs to learn these things as soon as she can!”_

_“Why does it have to be so soon? She's ten, for Glob's sake!”_

_“Which is the optimal age to learn her princess duties.”_

_“Optimal age.” Marceline scoffed. “Really? You didn't even become a princess until you were fully grown.”_

_“Well, she_ _ **will**_ _be coronated as princess_ once _she's come of age.”_

_“And when is that? When she turns eighteen? Do you really want her to take over your role so badly that you want it done as soon as possible?!”_

_“Don't twist my words! This isn't about me!”_

_“Of course, it's about you! It's always been about you! You and your stupid preparations so you can leave us sooner!”_

_“It is not! This is about Belle, and her duties as the next princess of Candy Kingdom! She—”_

_“Blah, blah, blah! Duties! Next princess! You're already thinking about it! You're thinking about Belle replacing you when you—!”_

_“You know I have to be prepared, Marceline! We can't just wing this!_ _**She** _ _has to be prepared!”_

_“You shouldn't have to be doing anything except trying to make yourself get better!”_

_“There's nothing_ _else I can do except help her get ready for it! So don't try to put this on me!”_

_“I will as much as I want to! Because everything you've been doing is just selfish stupid—!”_

_“Stop...”_

_Belle's quiet wavering voice cut between them before Marceline could finish. The two adults looked down, only to find her crying as she grabbed the hem of Marceline's shirt and Bonnie's skirt with each hand._

_She looked up at the two women, tears running down her face. “Please stop fighting...”_

_The anger between them immediately faded, and Bonnie knelt down to match Belle's eye level. “Oh dear... I'm so sorry, Belle. I didn't—I'm sorry you had to see that.”_

_Marceline ran a hand through her hair with a huff, trying to dispel the remaining tension that was in her body._

_Belle only began to sob as Bonnie tried to comfort her. “I don't—_ hic— _like it when you two fight.”_

_Bonnie brought her into an embrace as Belle cried loudly. She rubbed her hand against the little girl's back, hoping it would soothe her somehow. But then, Bonnie's eyes met with Marceline's, seeing the vampire's face conflicted with emotions._

_Marceline opened her mouth, as if she wanted to say something but stopped herself. Then, she turned around, walking towards the window with tense steps. “I have to go.” She said before flying off into the darkening sky._

_Bonnie didn't even get the chance to call out her name._

* * *

 

Belle leaned her head back against the wall as she sat on the floor below the window. The sun was setting and the sunlight filtered through her window in orange streaks. She held a hand up, casting a shadow on the floor and making silly animals and with it. It had been a long time since she last did this, making shadow puppets to merely amuse herself. There was just always something else to worry about—her kingdom, the citizens, a paper she needed to sign, a meeting she needed to attend. After Peppermint Butler had once again confiscated her work (it was the third time this week and Pepp had made it clear that although finishing things early is a good thing, there was some limit to working yourself to the ground), she was left to her own devices. She never really had a lot of close friends. Sure, Jake Jr. drops by sometimes, and they would hang out. She goes to Viola's play when she has one. And she occasionally goes to movies with Finnick the Flame Prince and (the more recent) Lumpy Space Princess. Other than those, and some random hang-outs with other kids of her parent's friends, she sadly didn't have much of a social life.

The last time she made shadow puppets during sunset was when she was still a kid. Her mother and Marceline had gotten into a fight—she couldn't recall about what now but it had been very serious and there were a lot of screaming—and she cried. Consequently, it was also the last time she hadn't seen Marceline this long (excluding her twenty-year absence).

“Would you care for some tea, m'lady?” Peppermint Butler asked as he entered.

Belle offered him a small smile. “Yes, please.”

He approached her, and she watched as he casted his own shadow on the floor. She'd been hoping that a familiar silhouette would suddenly appear, just like all those years ago, and everything would be alright again. But life was never convenient and Belle had to sigh at the unfairness of it all.

“Are you alright, Belle?” Pepp asked as he set the tray on the table, grabbing a cup and pouring some tea into it.

Belle took the cup when Pepp offered it to her but didn't take a sip. Instead, she held it in her hands and stared at the liquid inside. “Do you think she left again, Pepp?”

“Why would you say that?”

“The last time she was gone this long, she was gone for twenty years. And before that, it was when I was little, and she only came back because of mom.” Belle said. “What if I made her run away? What if she left because she doesn't want to see me anymore?”

Pepp looked sympathetically at her. “It's impossible that she wouldn't want to see you anymore. You know she loves you.”

“Does she?” Belle asked back. It had been bothering her for a while now and with her frustration and loneliness reaching higher every day, she couldn't help but question.

“Maybe not the way you love her, not yet,” Pepp replied, putting his tiny hand on her shoulder to offer some comfort, “But I know she does. It's hard not to love you, Belle.”

He sent her a smile and she tried to give one back. And once he grabbed his tray and left, she returned to making shadow puppets in her room, only to find that the sun had already set.

* * *

 

Marceline was floating aimlessly in her house, contemplating about everything that has been happening, when two little figures suddenly landed on her stomach. Although they weren't nearly heavy enough to push her down, the mere shock of someone attacking her made her drop from the air and fall down onto the floor unceremoniously.

She landed on her bum, and she groaned as she rubbed her backside. “Ugh, who in the wor—Schwabl? BMO?” she stared at them in surprise. “What are you—why did you jump on me all of the sudden?!”

BMO seemed pleased with itself. “Yaaay! We got Marceline to stop brooding!” Schwabl just barked in response, as if in agreement.

Marceline sputtered. “I wasn't _brooding_.” She insisted, but the two little dudes didn't seem to listen. She sat up, the two sliding down onto her lap. “Look, what are you two doing here anyways?”

Her dog barked out a reply before BMO spoke. “Schwabl says he lives here. And BMO is here because BMO knows Marceline is sad, and that Belle is sad. and BMO wants you to be happy!!”

Marceline wanted to speak about the fact that the little console had just translated for Schwabl, but shook her head and deemed that it wan't important—not at the moment anyway. Instead, she focused on BMO's answer. “She's... sad?”

The two little dudes nodded in tandem. Marceline, even in her deep melancholy, found the whole thing cute. “Princess went to the Tree House to talk to Finn. But then, she was crying! When I asked Finn, he said she misses you.”

Marceline's gaze averted from the two in her lap. “Yeah?”

“Do you not miss her too?” BMO asked innocently while Schwabl let out a whine. “Schwabl says you miss her too. So why don't we got visit Belle?” it suggested enthusiastically, even getting Schwabl to let out a bark in excitement. “We can surprise her! Belle likes surprises!”

“No, BMO, Schwabl,” Marceline gently told hem, laying a hand on their heads each. “This is a little more complicated than that and... visiting Belle unannounced won't make everyone happy again.”

The cute console visibly saddened and Schwabl's ears drooped. “Oh... well, how is it complicated?”

Marceline let out a sigh. She took one look at the cute little dudes on her lap and immediately caved. “Things are... weird between us right now.”

“Weird how?” BMO inquired.

“Well...” Marceline only hesitated for a moment. “Belle kissed me more than a week ago.”

BMO let out a dramatic gasp, beaming as it clapped its tiny hands. “Belle loooves you!”

She thought that maybe BMO said it to make her happy—or giddy, or excited—but it only brought guilt to her stomach. “I know.” She said glumly. “She told me so.”

The little console seemed to realize that she wasn't reacting the way it expected to and stopped its brief celebration. “Does that not make you happy?”

She sighed. “It's not that.”

“I thought you love her too?” BMO questioned innocently, sounding a little sad. “Do you not love princess?”

“Of course, I do, BMO,” she replied softly, “Just... not the way she loves me.”

“Oh...” BMO looked dejected at this. “Why not?”

Schwabl began nuzzling against her stomach as she considered her answer. “You know how our hearts aren't very big, and when we love someone, they fill it up in the same amount that you love them?” BMO nodded, seemingly remembering the time when Marceline first explained to the little console what love was and why it was the heart that symbolizes it a long time ago—back before BMO knew Finn and Jake, back when BMO was truly just a baby. “Well... Belle has a part of my heart, just like you do. But the biggest part... someone else is still in it.” Marceline said as she lifted the little console from her lap and crossed her legs, settling it on the floor. “Bonnie is still in it and... she hasn't really left.”

BMO's digital face scrunched up, a rare sight for Marceline. “But... why? Didn't she already leave?”

There was a pang of pain in her chest but she tried to brush it off. BMO was just being its own naive self. A sad smile unconsciously made its way to her face. “Well... she did.” She said, sighing heavily. “She did, but... not really. She might not be here anymore but she still fills that big space in my heart.” She out an unhumorous laugh. “I think when I let her in, I unknowingly sold that part of my heart instead of leasing it. Now I can't really get it back.”

“Oh...” BMO looked thoughtful for a moment. “What if Schwabl and BMO give back a little space? Will that help?”

“Oh no, don't you dare.” Marceline immediately grabbed the two adorable little dudes into her arms, doing her best to keep them in a very uncomfortable hug. “ _I'm_ the only one who can ask for your space back. You can't give them back to me if I don't ask you to.” She almost smiled when she heard soft protests from the two as she suffocated them. She loosened her grip, before continuing. “Besides... I don't think my heart can handle two big spaces being filled up.”

BMO made the face that would best resemble a pout. “Can't you get a bigger heart?”

She just shook her head. “Sorry, baby. That's not really an option.”

“That's not fair.” The little console said glumly, her dog whining in agreement.

“Yeah,” she let out a deep sigh, “It's really not.”

“Does that mean you won't love Belle? Ever?”

She paused at that. “I don't know, BMO.” She replied honestly. “Maybe someday, when I learn how to free up the space Bonnie had taken. Or if my heart grew big enough to give Belle a bigger part. But it will take time...  _a lot_ of time. And I don't know if Belle could wait that long.”

BMO seemed to perk up a little at her answer. “I think she can.”

Marceline didn't know how to respond to that.

* * *

 

_Belle sat against the wall under the window as she watched the rays of sunset bathe her bedroom. Her knees were tucked against her chest, and all she wanted was for the sun to be finally gone so she could wait for Marceline again._

_It had been almost two weeks. Two weeks since Marceline and her mother had a fight. And in that time, the vampire hadn't visited her once._

_She missed Marceline—her jokes, her stories, her lullabies._

_She wanted her back. But even with her mother's help, Marceline had remained MIA and it was starting to worry even the ruling monarch of the Candy Kingdom._

_Bonnie had taken to tucking her in at night the past weeks, something Marceline used to do all the time. And every night, when Bonnie thought Belle was asleep, the young princess would overhear her mother ordering some Banana Guards to search for the vampire. Belle wanted to do it herself. After all, the Banana Guards weren't the brightest bunch, and Belle was confident she knew Marceline better to at least have an idea where to search._

_Of course, Bonnie had stopped her, saying that she had it covered, and although Belle knew she wasn't lying, her mother's efforts hadn't really been fruitful._

_Marceline was an expert at hiding after all. Belle knew that first hand._

_So every day, after Belle has finished her princess studies, she would sit under the window and wait for the dark. And then, she'll move to the bed and wait some more until it was time for dinner. Then, she'll wait again until her mother would tell her to go to bed. It was the only thing that Belle could do right now._

_So when a familiar shadow was cast into her bedroom, she almost couldn't believe her eyes._

_“Hey, kiddo,” Marceline said, sporting a blue and white long sleeves shirt complete with thin white gloves, jeans and boots, and a baseball cap on her head. Briefly, Belle thought Marceline must've used a bottle of her special sunscreen again because the sun was hitting the tips of her ears and parts of her cheeks, but she wasn't hurt. Marceline dropped down and sat beside her with a small grin. “How's it hangin'?”_

_Belle's first reaction was to throw her arms around the vampire, exclaiming Marceline's name. Marceline just hugged her back, letting her babble. “I missed you! Where have you been? Mom said she's been sending guards everywhere to find you and—”_

_“Whoa, relax, baby girl. I'm fine.” She said comfortingly, rubbing circles on Belle's back with the palm of her hand. “How about you, hm? You've been doing what your mom tells you to? You studying your princess thingies alright?”_

_Belle pulled back from the embrace to beam at her. “Of course, I have! Mom let me go to this meeting and I get to negotiate! Now we can have more types of cereal from the Breakfast Kingdom!”_

_Marceline grinned at her enthusiasm. “That's great then!” They finally leaned back against the wall again, the rays of the setting sun shining through the window above you, covering you both in a shadow. “So what were you doing before I came?”_

_Belle began fiddling with her hands, before answering hesitantly. “Uhm... waiting for you...”_

_Marceline's eyes softened at her words. For a moment, they were silent, with Belle stealing glances at the vampire's face, only seeing an expression on Marceline's face that she couldn't quite decipher. But then, Marceline sent her a smile, saying, “Wanna play shadow puppets with me?”_

_Belle blinked in confusion. “Shadow puppets? Where?”_

_“Right here, of course!” That grin was back on Marceline's face as she lifted a hand, just high enough to reach past the bottom of the window. She curled her fingers, casting an odd shaped shadow onto the bedroom floor. “See? This one's a rabbit.”_

_Belle giggled. “That doesn't look like a rabbit!”_

_“Yes, it does! See? Those spiky parts are the ears and the part that's hanging out is the rabbit's teeth! It's totally a cute bunny.”_

_Belle raised both hands and linked her thumbs together. “Look, a butterfly!”_

_“Good one!” Marceline moved her hands. “Now look at this—a llama!”_

_“Look, look! A duck!”_

_“How about an elephant!”_

_“Look, Marcy! A spider!”_

_“Top this one—it's your Uncle Finn!”_

_“That doesn't look like Uncle Finn!”_

_“You'll see in a few years, Bellyboo.”_

_“Ooh! Oooooh! Look, I can do Uncle Jake!”_

_“Haha! That's a good one.”_

_They continued making shadow puppets until the sun was too low for them to make any more distinguishable shadows. Only then did they notice Bonnie standing at the doorway, her arms crossed protectively in front of her, watching the two of them._

_The smile in Marceline's face slowly dropped as she met Bonnie's eyes. Belle could feel the tension between them, and chose to just keep quiet until either of them spoke._

_Bonnie ended up speaking first, clearing her throat before saying a curt, “Marceline.”_

_Marceline nodded at her. “Bonnie.”_

_Bonnie began fiddling with her hands, avoiding Marceline's gaze as she spoke. “Can we uh... can we talk?”_

_Marceline let out a soft sigh—soft enough that Belle knew she was the only one who heard it. The vampire patted her head before saying, “Sure, Bonnie.” She stood up and turned back to the little princess. “I'll see you later, Bellybun.”_

_Belle watched the two adults leave the room, closing the door behind them._

* * *

“Don't you know what a  _break_ means, princess?”

Belle snapped her head towards the doorway of her room, taking her eyes away from the papers she had been working on for the first time in three hours. She had actually smuggled these paperwork because Peppermint Butler still would not let her do anymore work. Belle was quite sure Pepp knew that she had them though and had let her be.

“Jun!” Belle said in surprise upon seeing the rainicorn. They hadn't made plans to see each other in weeks and she was pleasantly surprised to see her friend. She stood up as Jake Jr. made her way into her room. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, you know... I was just passing by from visiting Uncle Finn and since he told me about your predicament, I thought I should be a good friend and stop by.” Jake Jr. flopped down onto Belle's bed, the princess following suite when she patted the space beside her. She watched Belle sigh, wearily rubbing her eyes as the princess's shoulders slumped.

“Did he tell you  _everything_ ?” Belle asked tiredly.

Jake Jr. shrugged. “Sorry, but he's just worried.” Belle groaned at her answer. “Look, I know it sucks, but you can't do this to yourself! Even Pepp But told me to stop you from working. Pepp But! The guy that always insisted you spend more time doing your princess duties instead of goofing off with me.”

Belle's lips twitched at that. “You can't really blame him. Ever since we hung out that one time, our adventures tended to last several days.”

“You need time to plan a perfect robbery.”

“On second thought, I think that's the real reason why Pepp But doesn't like me hanging out with you. You're a bad influence.”

Jake Jr. let out loud laugh. “Ha! Yeah... but we can't be criminals if no one knows it's us.”

“Are you kidding? Everyone inside our extended family knows it's us!”

“Oh c'mon. It's not like we keep the loot. We always give them back! It's like... borrowing without permission!”

Belle laughed at that. “Alright, alright. If that's what helps you sleep at night.” Jake Jr. stuck her tongue out and let out a fart sound from her mouth, making the princess smirk wider. “Man, it's been a while, huh? Last time we did something that irresponsible was...”

“A decade ago...?” The rainicorn said, unsure. She shook her head in thought. “Well, it was a few years before Marceline came back, that's for sure. You became really busy with your princess stuff that you even stopped visiting her house to check for any sign of her.” Belle quieted at this, and Jake Jr. continued. “I remember going with you once. It was right after one of our shenanigans and you didn't feel like going home yet but you didn't feel comfortable enough to rest anywhere else. So we went to her house and peeked inside. I looked too because I was curious, and I suggested that we should clean it up. Marceline wouldn't mind, and you needed the rest since you can barely sleep during our escapades. But you said no because you wouldn't be able to tell if she came back there if we cleaned it... so we just sat there on the porch and you fell asleep humming this song that I don't know.”

Belle just sighed and flopped herself back so she was lying on her bed. She folded her hands on her stomach as she stared at the ceiling, but didn't respond.

Jake Jr. turned to her friend and continued, “I have to be honest with you. I kinda knew you had feelings for her even before. I mean, it was normal to miss her, but to wait for her that long?” She shook her head. “I thought you got over her when you stopped visiting that empty house though. But then she came back and well... it's like your feelings just took a vacation and returned when she did.”

“Weren't you gonna tell me how unhealthy these... _feelings_ I have for her are?” Belle grumbled, hooking an arm over her eyes to hide her face. “You're one of the two people alive who knows about the whole _copied-a-part-of-mom's-heart_ thing. Hell, I didn't even tell Uncle Finn about it because he might think it's not my choice. But you? When I told you about my feelings, the first thing you said to me was a very sceptical _'Are you sure that's not just an excuse so you can deny it?'_. Why are you making a trip down memory lane right now?”

“Because I think you're starting to doubt your feelings again.” Jake Jr. replied. She scooted closer to Belle's head on the bed and removed the arm from the princess's face. “I know you, Belle. If you wanted to, you could find anyone in Ooo in a matter of hours. You'd be squatting beside her house if you're determined, but instead, you locked yourself up to finish paperwork—paperwork that you're two months ahead might I add.” Belle turned away and Jake Jr. sighed. “What happened, B? You were so sure when you told me last time. What made you change your mind?”

Belle refused to look at her, but the princess replied. “She's still in love with mom, Jun.” She mumbled quietly. “Even after all this time. What if mom was the same? What if she just loved Marceline so much that I'm confusing her feelings to be mine?”

“You're overthinking things, Belle,” Jake Jr. groaned, pulling Belle up so she would sit on the bed again and stop sulking. “Who cares if they originally came from your mom? Do you know what else came from her? Your DNA, your hair, your body, your face, your voice, your brain, hell, even your attitude came from her! But does it make you any less you? No. You might've gotten all these things from her, but they're yours now. So who cares if those feelings were your mom's? They're yours now, completely and absolutely, and that is no excuse to doubt yourself!”

Belle sat staring at the rainicorn, shocked at her words. Slowly, a soft smile crept to her face. She shook her head, looking down at her hands for a moment before speaking once again. “You really don't sugarcoat things, huh?”

Jake Jr. let out a cocky harrumph. “You're my friend, Belle. And as a friend, I am obligated to tell you when you're being an idiot, so I will.” Belle's only reply was to laugh. “So how about you and I go out, Bellatronix? Rock a kingdom or two with our escapades?”

Belle grinned, following Jake Jr. as she stood up. “We shall, Junopiter.”

* * *

 

“How is she?” Marceline quietly asked as she sat on the table, watching as Peppermint Butler prepared some tea and snacks to bring up to the princess's room.

Pepp But wasn't sure whether Marceline had only just arrived or if she had been going around the castle avoiding anyone until she could ambush him alone. It didn't really matter to him, but the fact that the Vampire Queen was so obviously trying to avoid the princess was a little alarming.

They had exchanged a short greeting before Pepp went to work, after just having led Jake Jr. to Belle's room. Aside from that initial greeting though it was the first thing she spoke.

Pepp continued to busy himself with the tea but replied, “I've been monitoring her health, so it isn't a problem. She deals with emotional junk like Peebles, though with less destructive science and more paperwork. I've also enlisted her friend to force her to take a break.”

“So she's fine?” There was an obvious relief in Marceline's voice, and Pepp couldn't stop himself from looking at her because of it.

“She misses you, you know,” he said, not having the patience to go around the bush. “I don't exactly approve of every shenanigan you convince her into, but that's as far as my dislike to you goes now. Decades of having the chance to observe had convinced me that whatever crazy vampiric junk is going on in your head isn't gonna make you snap. And even with the unlikeliness of that happening, you can reel it in enough that you won't hurt Belle. So right now I'm a little conflicted on whether to be pleased or not that you're trying to dissuade her feelings for you.”

Pepp set some sugar cookies onto a plate as Marceline sighed. “You know why I'm doing it.”

He shrugged, “And I'll repeat, I'm not sure if I'm happy that you're still woefully devoted to Bonnie, or angry that you're breaking Belle's heart.”

“Look me in the eye and tell me this isn't wrong, Pepp,” Marceline challenged angrily, “I love Bonnie, but she's gone now. And her daughter that is basically a clone of her has some sort of crush on me. You know I can't encourage her. I refuse let her let me hurt her like that.”

It was Pepp's turn to sigh. “Look, Marceline. I'm not one for romantic love advices but I'll tell you this, so listen, dunderhead. The fact that you don't feel the same way for Belle is already proof enough that you won't fall for that pitfall you are so keen on avoiding. You see her as herself, and you're the reason she sees that too.”

Without waiting for a response, Pepp took the tray tea and cookies and made his way to the door. But before he could leave the kitchen, Marceline spoke. “I did though.”

He stopped.

Marceline continued softly. “When she kissed me, I thought she was Bonnie, and I kissed her back thinking it was Bonnie's lips against mine and Bonnie's hands on my cheek and I just...” she trailed off, too ashamed to continue.

“Can I tell you something then?” Pepp turned around to face the vampire. “Sometimes when I have to force her to rest, I call her Peebs.” Their eyes met. “Belle's her legacy. You can't help it if Belle reminds you of her. That's kind of the point.”

He left the kitchen with the vampire still frozen on her seat. But when he came back, there was no trace of Marceline ever being there.

* * *

 

_They stood there in the room right across from Belle's. The silence was tense, and Marceline didn't know how to break it. She had left to let out some steam, but even though Bonnie knew she needed it, she was aware that it hurt Bonnie whenever she would._

_“I'm sorry.”_

_Marceline was surprised when it was Bonnie who spoke first, her voice quiet and her arms crossed protectively in front of her._

_“What?”_

_“I'm sorry,” Bonnie repeated, closing in on herself. “I realized how selfish I've been. I was trying so hard to prepare everything for when I'm gone that I forgot that my time with you is slowly dwindling down, and that you just want to spend as much time as we could together.” Her eyes began to water as she met Marceline's gaze for the first time that night. “I didn't think about what would happen to you after. And I didn't realize how little time we have together.”_

_“Don't. Don't say sorry,” Marceline shook her head, approaching Bonnie and uncrossing the princess's arms so she could bring her into a hug. “I shouldn't have left. You said it yourself, we have so little time left and I wasted a whole two weeks just because I was being broody and childish.”_

_“You're not childish,” Bonnie murmured into her shoulder, “I was the one ignoring you and being such a jerk for the past few weeks. You're allowed to want a break from all of that. I was the one wasting time, not you.”_

_“You need to prepare Belle,” Marceline interjected softly. “She's going to be the next princess of this great kingdom and she needs to know her stuff. I should've understood that.”_

_Bonnie shook her head against Marceline's collarbone. “I was working her too hard. I was working_ us _too hard. You were right that she deserves a proper childhood too.”_

_“And you need to fulfil your responsibilities. I know I can't always be top priority and I shouldn't have been such a douchecanoe about it.”_

_“Will you stop invalidating my apologies by rationalising them?” Bonnie said playfully, retreating a few inches from the embrace so she could look at Marceline directly. “I'm doing my best to say sorry here.”_

_“And I'm doing my best to stop you from apologizing.” Marceline grinned. A smile made its way to Bonnie's face and Marceline couldn't stop herself from giving the princess a soft peck on the cheek. “You didn't do anything wrong. Sure, you got carried away like you usually do, but you weren't wrong. And I do wish you could spend more time with me and Belle, but you have responsibilities, and responsibilities—”_

_“Demands sacrifice, I know,” Bonnie sighed, leaning her forehead against Marceline's and closing her eyes as she felt the other's soft breath against her lips. “But I don't want to sacrifice any more than I have to... I already sacrificed a real relationship with you. I want to have you as much as I could.”_

_“And you have me,” Marceline brushed a stray gum hair from her face, “Wholly and completely.”_

_“Even if I can't give you the same?”_

_“You brought Belle into this world, you dumdum, and that's a lot, because if you hadn't noticed, I really love the kid,” she grinned a little, “Reminds me a lot of you back when you weren't such a stick in the mud with all your princess stuff.”_

_“Excuse me, but are you calling me 'boring'?” Bonnie leaned away, a cute frown on her face._

_Marceline was full on grinning now. “Bonnibel, in the last few hundred years you've transitioned from ranting about your latest scientific discovery or adventure to your latest meeting with other 'dignitaries'.” She gestured the air quotes when she spoke. “I mean, I love you and all, but I really couldn't care less about whether Count McNuggets preferred cheese powder over barbecue sauce as his own version of make up.”_

_For a moment, Bonnie just watched Marceline smile. There was a look on her face that Marceline couldn't decipher, but before she could worry about it, Bonnie spoke quietly. “You still love me?”_

_The question brought a soft frown on Marceline's face. The uncertainty in Bonnie's voice made her stop, and all she could do was stare right back at the princess as she asked, “Was there ever any doubt?”_

_Bonnie didn't seem satisfied with what she said. “Even after everything... everything that you had to endure for me... you still love me?”_

_Marceline kissed her temple tenderly. “Always, Bonnie. Always and forever.”_

_Bonnie brought their foreheads together again, closing her eyes as she gently ran a hand through Marceline's hair. “How are you real?” She whispered. “You always came back to me no matter how many times I flip everything up. You support me even in decisions where you'll get the short end. And you love my daughter, and you take care of her like she's your own. You're just... You're too good for me.”_

_Marceline gently shook her head. “You deserve the best.”_

_“You're much better than the best.”_

_She raised an eyebrow. “Do I have to educate you about grammar?”_

_Bonnie giggled lightly at this. She opened her mouth, about to say something, when the door creaked. They both took a step away from each other as they watched the door open, revealing Belle with a worried expression as she softly called. “Mom? Marcy?”_

_Bonnie took a step towards Belle, concern on her face. “Belle, what's wrong?”_

_The little princess looked incredibly hesitant as she played with her fingers, avoiding the two adults' gazes. “Can... can you tuck me in for bed? And can Marcy sing me a lullaby too? I miss Marcy's lullabies.”_

_The two adults exchanged a quick glance before Marceline approached Belle and kneeled in front of her. “Of course, Bellybean. Anytime you want.”_

_Belle hesitantly looked up. “You're not fighting anymore?”_

_Marceline looked at Bonnie who answered. “No, Belle. We're fine now.” Bonnie walked to the two of them before hefting the little princess up into her arms. “Now why don't we get your favourite book so we can read a story before bed?”_

_Belle nodded happily. “Yes please!”_

_Later when Belle was tucked in and finally asleep, the two adults lingered on the doorway and Marceline couldn't help but remark, “She... really looks like you.”_

* * *

 

Marceline stood in front of a pink elegant grave made of the strongest Jawbreaker in the Candy Kingdom. The Grave of Heroes only had two gravestones: several feet on Marceline's right was the grave of Jake the Dog, Candy Kingdom's late hero, and in front of Marceline, at the very heart of the expanse was the late princess, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum's grave.

Stuffing her hands into her jean pockets, Marceline stared at the name on the grave.

“Hey, Bonnie,” she began in a soft tone, almost shy, “Been a while, huh?”

She paused, as if she was expecting an answer, but none came.

She sighed. “I'm sorry. I know I haven't really visited you like...  _at all_ . After your funeral I just... I just went up and left.” Tears pooled in her eyes and she looked up to keep them from falling. The sky was tainted with orange and red with the sun having just set, and Marceline stared at bright hues as she tried to keep herself together. “This blows, Bonnie. This really blows so bad.” She said in a wavering voice as her eyes went back to the engraved name.

“I still can't believe that you're gone.” she confessed, the tears escaping her eyes and running down her cheeks. “How long has it been? Twenty-four years in thirteen days. I know I usually avoid being here during the...  _anniversary_ ... but I'm going to try this time.” She looked down at her feet, almost as if she could feel Bonnie staring back at her and she couldn't hold the princess's gaze. “It just hurts, you know? I can still remember...  _every single word_ that we said that day, and—and it keeps playing on repeat. Like every year on that day, I get transported back in time and go back to that moment, and I just keep losing you over and over and over, and it  _kills_ me... And every time I lose you, I just feel like  _dying_ .”

She sniffed, wiping away the salty droplets from her cheeks only to be replaced by more. “And I know I promised you I wouldn't do it, but it's just  _really hard_ sometimes. I'm trying so hard to keep my promises to you, but I can't stop thinking that dying on the outside would be a hell lot easier than dying on the inside...”

She let herself cry for a few moments before taking in a deep breath. “Belle keeps those thoughts in the back of my mind though.” She continued, but the tears did not stop. “She reminds me that I still have something to live for, that there are things that I can't just leave behind by dying. And, it's not nearly enough but, just seeing her makes me feel a little less empty, you know?” She confessed, clutching the fabric that covered her chest. “But  _Glob,_ Bonnie. She's so much like you. I've always known but seeing her as the ruling princess? It's like seeing you, and I can't help but compare her to you. Her laugh, her smile, and,  _glob_ , her lips? I know it's not fair because I can't be with her and continue to love you. She deserves better than that. She deserves better than me... she shouldn't want to love me.

“I love her. And maybe it's not the same way that she wants me to, but I do. And maybe that's enough for now.” She gazed at Bonnie's name and the writing underneath that said  _'she who was loved and had loved the moon'_ . She smiled a little, remembering how they had once talked about what would be written on their tombstones. It had happened long ago, before Belle; before Finn and Jake; before the Candy Kingdom; back when it had just been her and Bonnie and eternity in front of them; when death had seemed a silly thing to talk about that was out of sight. They had thought to coordinate the words that would be written, and Marceline remembered hers would be  _'she who had loved and was loved by the sun'_ . It was a little lame, now that Marceline thought about it, but at the time, it had been a vague promise of forever.

At the time, Marceline didn't even think she'd see those words written.

She knelt and sat down on her ankles, reaching out to the candy tombstone and tracing Bonnie's name. Somehow, it made her feel as if the late princess could hear, that somewhere where Death had taken Bonnie, she knew what Marceline had been saying.

“I know you never meant to put us in this position, but damn it, Bonnie, you really made a mess.” Marceline murmured, forcing a joking tone in her voice.

She sat there quietly, staring at the grave in front of her until the sky darkened and the stars began to materialize against the dimming light. She waited, until she heard soft footsteps rustling against the candy grass.

Marceline didn't acknowledge the other person, instead staying at her position and waiting for the newcomer to address her first.

After a long moment, the other person spoke. “Marcy?”

She smiled a little, even though the other couldn't see. “Hey, Belle. Want to sit with me for a bit?”

* * *

 

_Marceline let out a shaky breath as she touched her forehead against the door to Bonnie's room. She couldn't get over what Bonnie had made her promise, even after the princess had fallen asleep. The words repeated in her mind and her eyes stung at the impending tears._

“Move on. Find someone new to love, someone who could do everything I wasn't able to.”

_The mere thought that Bonnie would be leaving her soon cut a hole in her. And even though Bonnie had been preparing her for it long ago, Marceline realized she still wasn't ready. She couldn't let Bonnie go. She knew she never could._

_When Bonnie had finally fallen into a slumber, Marceline had kissed her forehead before bringing the blanket up to her chin. Marceline had stayed for another moment, merely admiring the princess before leaving the room. She couldn't bring herself to go too far though, because it felt like Bonnie was slowly slipping from her hands, that whatever time that they have left would be gone in a blink. She wanted to scream to the heavens how unfair it was; to pick a fight with Death so he wouldn't take the love of her immortal life away from her. Every moment they spent together, it was like she was trying to hold onto sand. The cracks between her fingers kept letting particles spill, and she couldn't do anything about it._

_For the first time in her eternal life—sleeping as much as she wanted, lazing around any day she fancied, wasting day after day of her because she knew she had forever—Marceline felt like she was running out of time._

_“Marcy?”_

_Marceline instantly straightened up, rubbing her eyes free of the moisture that had built up to face the owner of the soft voice that called her. “What is it, Baby Bun?”_

_Belle stood there in the hallway, fidgeting with her hands and looking so much like Bonnibel that it physically hurt her to see how alike they were. Belle had grown into a fine young woman, and like her mother, she was brilliant and just, and genuinely cared for her people that Marceline just knew that she'd be the perfect princess when the time comes._

_When the time comes..._

_Marceline had to clench her jaw so hard at the thought to prevent herself from breaking down again._

_“Are you alright?” Belle's voice was laced with concern, and Marceline looked back at her with blurry vision. Something seemed to click in Belle's mind because her eyes suddenly widened and her tone became frantic. “What happened? Is Mom okay? Why are you crying?”_

_Marceline realized that tears were running freely down her cheeks again and hastily wiped them as she tried to reassure the young princess. “N-no. No. I was just—it was—” She choked a little through the tears, and she aggressively rubbed her eyes when the tears refused to stop. “It's nothing, Belle. She's fine. Bonnie's fine. I just—why don't we take this somewhere else.”_

_She forced a neutral tone in her voice, but it still wavered. She hastily strode past Belle, sill futilely wiping her tears. She didn't bother to check whether Belle followed her or not, but after passing several doors, a hand grabbed her wrist and she was forced to turn around._

_Belle looked at her with unhidden worry and tugged at her wrist. “C'mon. Let's go to my room.”_

_Marceline let Belle drag her quietly, not even bothering to hide the fact that she was crying anymore. The walk to the young princess's quarters was a blur, and only when the door thudded shut did she realize where she was._

_Belle let go of her hand but she didn't make a move. She stood there in the middle of Belle's room where the princess had pulled her in and just stared blankly at the part of the floor in front of her feet. There were droplets falling onto the candy surface, but Marceline ignored them, not even having the energy to wipe her cheeks._

_“Marcy?” Belle tentatively stopped in front of her, as if approaching the vampire too hastily would cause her to snap. Belle was just as cautious when she asked, “Is everything alright?”_

_Marceline could only look at the young princess with hopelessness, tears and snot running down her face. “She's dying, Belle.” She sobbed, her voice cracking in sorrow that it made Belle's heart break just from hearing it. “And I can't even do anything about it.”_

_Belle's expression fell at the vampire's words._

_Marceline continued. “I mean, I've known this was coming. Heck, we've spent the last two decades preparing for this moment and I should've been able to accept this a long time ago and yet—”_

_“Of course you can't accept it,” Belle said softly, her gaze trained on the floor as well, “I don't think anyone can accept it if someone they love is dying. I mean, I was born because Mom found out that she was going to die. And although I'm mentally prepared for it, I'd never accept that she—”_

_Belle was cut off when Marceline suddenly brought her into an embrace. It was so tight and desperate that all Belle could do was wrap her arms around the vampire and let the tears fall._

_Together, they sobbed quietly in each other's arms, mourning the person that they would soon lose. And once their breaths evened out and their they ran out of tears, Marceline murmured into her hair._

_“This sucks.” Marceline said and Belle let out a breath of laughter at her deadpanned tone. “This really really sucks, but Bonnie wants us both to be happy, even after she... she's gone. It will be hard to feel like that for a while, but we'll have each other, yeah? We ain't going through this alone.”_

_Belle sniffed, nodding in reply._

_“Thank you, Belle.” Marceline whispered. “I needed that.”_

* * *

 

They sat together in front of Bonnie's grave, far enough that they wouldn't touch but close enough that they could easily cross the distance. It gave Belle enough comfort and reassurance to bring up what had been eating her up since she last saw the vampire.

“I'm sorry.” She said, only just loud enough that Marceline could hear. “What I did that night... I shouldn't have done that. I knew how you still felt and yet I—”

“Don't blame it all on yourself, kid.” Marceline interrupted with an easy tone. “It's not like I stopped you. I could have, but I didn't so it was partly my fault too.”

There was a small hope that blossomed in Belle's chest at her words. She gazed at the vampire, watching her face for reactions.

Marceline didn't look back. “I'm not mad, if you're worried about that. At least, I'm not mad at you.” She admitted. She fiddled with her hands for a moment, before asking, “Last time we saw each other...” Belle stiffened, “...you said you love me. Did you mean that?”

Belle tried to catch the vampire's eyes but failed. “Yes.”

Marceline nodded, and Belle couldn't figure out whether that was a good thing or not. “And did Bonnie tell you it was a possibility because of how you were born? That certain aspects of her being had been imparted to you accidentally, including her feelings?”

“If you're going to tell me that my feelings aren't real because it came from Mom, then I'm going to stop you right there,” Belle interjected sternly, a frown making its way to her delicate face. She turned away from the vampire, almost angry that the older woman would even imply that. “I've known that, and when I first felt it, I swear, I tried to ignore it. I knew it wasn't my own feelings so I thought I could just move on. You being gone helped a lot, but then, when you came back it just...” she trailed off, thinking of a way to eloquently explain her feelings. “It was normal at first, you know. It was like I was a kid again and you're my best friend. I didn't even know when or how it happened. One night, I just realized I wanted you, and not in the way I already have you... is that so wrong?”

“I'm glad.” Marceline's reply surprised Belle, causing the princess to turn back to her, “Whatever decisions you make, I want them to be yours and not at all influenced by Bonnie's biology. You are your own person, and I won't brush any of your feelings aside if they're truly yours.”

Belle was silent for a moment. “But it doesn't change anything, right?”

“I'm sorry,” her response was immediate and quiet, like it hadn't even been a necessary question.

Belle just let out a resigned sigh. It hurt, but Marceline's admittance was oddly comforting. The vampire loved her mom more than anything, even to this day. Belle could never hold ill feelings for Marceline because of that.

“Okay,” Belle responded, her voice light and accepting. “I'm glad too, you know. I couldn't ask for anyone better to love mom.”

“I love you too, Belle.” Marceline asserted, and when Belle looked at her, Marceline finally met her eyes.

Belle just smiled. “I know.” She stated, taking the vampire's hand in between hers. “And even if it isn't the same way I feel for you, that's okay too.”

“You're young, Belle. You'll find someone, I'm sure—”

“I told you it's fine.” Belle gave her a reassuring smile. “Maybe I'll move on, maybe not, but that doesn't change the fact that you're very important to me. I'll always be here.”

Marceline gripped her hand tighter.

* * *

 

_Marceline held Bonnie as tight to her body as she could without hurting the ill monarch, her thumb rubbing circles on the back of the princess's hand. There was an air of finality that weighed heavy on her chest, and somehow, she knew that this might be it._

_“I'm glad you're with me, Marcy.” Bonnie whispers to her collarbone. She moved a hand up to brush the fallen locks of pink hair from Bonnie's face. “I've always dreamed that your face will be the last thing I see.”_

_“Don't say that,” Marceline's voice broke, her eyes closing as she tried to keep the tears at bay. “This isn't the last time yet. You'll still be here tomorrow, and the day after that.”_

_“I know you can feel it too, Marcy,” Bonnie said, “Death might be polite enough to stay out of the room until time is up, but his presence is something that he can't really hide.”_

_“Then he should just not come.”_

_“Marcy,” Bonnie's tone was almost reprimanding. “He's just doing his job. You know he has to.” Marceline merely replied with an angry grunt that sounded suspiciously like 'punch him in the face'. “Don't go cray on him, okay? Besides, I know you like him.”_

_Marceline scoffed, and Bonnie was silently relieved that the vampire's attention was at least diverted. Marceline grumbled at her in reply. “If he wasn't that good with the drums, that friendship would be inexistent.”_

_“Shyeah, right. You two are very alike. I'm sure you hung out outside jam sessions.”_

_“Not anymore if he...”_

_“Marcy,” Bonnie spoke sternly, “We talked about this. You can't stop him.”_

_“What_ can _I do, Bon?” Marceline demanded desperately. “I can't keep you here, and I can't come with you. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't even know if I can do what you asked me to.”_

_“You can, Marcy. I know you can.”_

_“How?” she asked again, “How can anyone even compare after you?”_

_Bonnie was stunned to silence by her question and all the princess could do was hold onto Marceline tighter as she tried to come up with an answer, trying to hold the vampire together as Marceline trembled._

_When she felt something wet drip onto her forehead she looked up, only to see Marceline with her eyes close while the tears continued to run. She brought a hand up to cup Marceline's face, and for a moment, Marceline's eyes opened and their eyes met._

_Bonnie was the one who leaned in, breathing in the trembling sigh that came out of Marceline's mouth. She focused on feeling of Marceline's soft lips against her own, and ran her tongue lightly against Marceline's fangs. She cherished the way their breaths mingled in between and how warm they felt on their wet cheeks. She tangled her fingers in Marceline's hair and pulled, wishing that she'd never forget how Marceline's chest vibrated against hers when the vampire groaned._

_Bonnie kissed Marceline with all she could offer, kissed her because she knew it was the last, and tried to memorize everything and keep it in her soul, deep enough that maybe—_ just maybe— _she'd get to keep it in the afterlife too._

_Once they were both panting too heavily, they parted, foreheads touching and lips swollen. Bonnie had never felt this content, and when she heard Death call her name softly, she closed her eyes in happiness._

_“Hold me while I sleep?” she asked, smiling lightly at Marceline who was still a little out of breath._

_Bonnie never got the chance to tell her, but seeing Marceline truly smile one last time was the best image she could die to._

_“Of course, Bon,” Marceline murmured softly, wriggling carefully down to a more comfortable position._

_When she closed her eyes, Bonnie just had to say, “I love you, Marceline.”_

_Marceline placed a soft kiss to her temple. “Love you too, Bonnie.”_

_She smiled, even as sleep consumed Marceline while Death took her, because she knew they both would be fine after_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this became much too angsty, sappy, corny and drama induced than i ever planned it to be.... I'm sorry D: i don't think i've ever typed the word love as many times as i have in this chapter than i ever have with every single one of my other stories... which is A LOT if we have similar fandoms in ff.net. so yeah imma scrub the weird feeling of typing that word one too many times XD
> 
> i... have no idea if this lived up to anyone's expectations... even mine. I kinda left it open ended... kinda. i mean, sure, Marcy and Belle are "friends" again but they basically resolved nothing XDDD all that angst for nothing hahaha but yeah sorry if it disappointed. you've waited long enough
> 
> still! I hope you enjoyed the angst to some extent :))) please never let me write something like this ever again. I'll stick to cute fluffy stories

**Author's Note:**

> this is an odd idea that just wouldn't leave my mind. but let's face it, Peebs canonically said in the comics that she wanted an heir with her DNA which is basically cloning! that is sure to complicate things with Marcy bruh
> 
> I really didn't consider Belle as an OC because... well, it's basically supposed to be Peebs except she grew up with Marceline. So... yeah, I'm not sure how to tag it. Cloning is a difficult concept to tackle especially because of all the moral stuff that comes with it but I assume 1000 years would make people okay with it.


End file.
